GRINDHOUSE: LESBIAN KILLERS
by Robson Moura
Summary: Hermione Granger quer vingança. / Fic vencedora do I Challenge de Trashs do fórum 6vassouras / Fic Femme / Hermione & Ginny/
1. PREFÁCIO

**Título:** GRINDHOUSE: LESBIAN KILLERS

**Autor:** Robin Severus;

**Ship:** HERMIONE GRANGER & GINNY WEASLEY

**Capa:**

**Classificação:** M

**Gênero:** NC-17; SLASH , FEMMESLASH,

**Status:**

**Idioma:** Português.

**Obs:** _GRINDHOUSE É UMA SÉRIE ONDE VOU POSTAR VÁRIAS FICS COM CONTEÚDO TRASH_.

**Obs 2: **_ESSA FIC EM ESPECIAL, FOI ESCRITA PARA O I CHALLENGE DE TRASHS DO FÓRUM 6V, MESTRADO PELA AILI._

**Disclaimer**: Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos.

* * *

- **PREFÁCIO** –

– Você acha que vai conseguir escapar de nós quatro? – perguntou o rapaz de jaqueta preta e sorriso ameaçador.

Ela respirava rápido, estava encurralada naquele beco com aqueles rapazes perigosos. Não devia ter pegado aquele atalho. Devia ter seguido pra casa pelo caminho de sempre. Não havia como escapar, ela temia o pior, os cabelos castanhos ondulados se moviam rápido com o vento, e nos cantos dos olhos lágrimas de desespero começavam a se formar. Estava perdida _e sabia o que iria acontecer..._

_"Me solta! Não faça isso!"_

_"Quieta, nós vamos fazer com carinho"_

_"Ahhhh!"_

_"Pega ela! Não deixa que ela escape!"_

Hermione sentiu seus cabelos sendo puxados, e braços a segurando forte. A morena foi jogada contra a parede e sentiu que sua blusa era arrancada com fúria. Tentou gritar, mas foi impedida. Ela sentiu o desespero crescer e a revolta por não poder fazer nada, sentiu também que era acariciada entre as pernas...

_Ela não conseguia gritar... Hermione não podia fazer nada..._

Uma chuva forte começou a cair, ela estava jogada naquele beco imundo cabisbaixa, os rapazes a fitavam com sorrisos satisfeitos. Foi deixada sozinha naquele lugar fétido e asqueroso, nunca mais seria a mesma.

_E naquele momento um ódio começou a crescer..._

_Ela sentiu nojo do seu corpo..._

_Sentia nojo daqueles que foram capazes de cometer tal atrocidade..._

_Ela não iria esquecer o rosto deles..._

_Ela iria querer vingança..._

_Hermione nunca mais sentiria desejo por um homem_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**_LESBIAN _**

_**KILLERS**  
_

_

* * *

_

**_N/A: AHHHH, fic postada. Pelo menos o prefácio. _**

**_ Bem eu ando fora de casa essa semana e tenho comigo só isso, _**

**_ Nesse Sábado (31/07) eu posto a fic completa._**

**_ Quero agardecer a Aili por ter mestrado um chall taum gato como esse, e agradecer tbm por ela ter deixado eu entregar a fic dois dias após o prazo._**

**_ Bem, espero que gostem da fic. E prometo assim que chegar de viagem , posto a fic inteira. Abraços!_**


	2. Capítulo 01

**Título: **Lesbian Killers

**Autor:** Robin Severus

**Ship:** Hermione Granger e Ginny Weasley + Harry & Draco

**Classificação:** M

**Gênero:** Humor, Ação , Paródia.

**Disclaimer**: Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Essa fic não possui fins

lucrativos.

**Avisos: 1. NC-17; SLASH , FEMMESLASH / 2._ ESSA FIC CONTÉM FEMMESLASH , ESSA FIC CONTÉM SLASH, ESSA FIC É INSANA, ESSA FIC NÃO FOI BETADA E ESSA FIC NÃO FOI BETADA PORQUE TRASH QUE É TRASH NÃO PRECISA DE BETAGEM!_**

* * *

LESBIAN**KILLERS**

**...  
**

_**- CAPITULO UM –**_

_Hermione buscou forças para ficar em pé, se apoiou contra a parede fria e molhada enquanto repassava em sua cabeça as cenas do que havia acontecido. Estava ensopada pela água da chuva e sentia uma dor forte no ventre. Nunca pensaria que sua primeira vez seria daquela maneira: violenta e hard-core. _

_Procurou abrigo embaixo do toldo de um prédio, enquanto seus olhos marejados procuravam por algum taxi. Ela esperou durante um bom tempo até que um passasse, permaneceu toda viagem calada e ignorou o olhar curioso do taxista que por um momento pensou em perguntar "O que houve com você? Sua aparência não é das melhores."_

_Ao chegar, Hermione pediu para que o taxista esperasse enquanto ela entrava em casa para pegar a grana do taxi. Entrou pelos fundos da casa após pegar a chave que estava escondida embaixo do tapete, subiu até o quarto onde Ron se encontrava dormindo aos roncos, abriu a gaveta do criado mudo e puxou uma nota de cinquenta. _

_O taxista buzinou e ela ficou estática, não queria que Ron acordasse e a visse daquele jeito, queria evitar as perguntas. Mas por sorte o ruivo não acordou e nem acordaria tão cedo. Hermione desceu e foi até o taxista que a encarava com impaciência. _

– Fique com o troco. – disse a morena, seca.

O taxista ligou o carro e foi embora, a morena observou o taxi virar a esquina. Quando voltou ao quarto pegou uma toalha enxuta e foi ao banheiro. Ligou o chuveiro e voltou-se para o espelho, analisou sua imagem decadente. Estava péssima, com machucados e arranhões espalhados pelo corpo. Despiu-se e entrou embaixo do chuveiro, era mais que um simples banho, ela iria lavar sua alma, se purificar das más lembranças e daquela antiga Hermione, que agora havia mudado e iria procurar vingança.

Terminou o banho e voltou-se para o espelho. Chorou as últimas lágrimas por _sua inocência perdia_ e pegou a maquiagem para esconder todas as marcas que havia em seu corpo._ Não contaria aquilo a ninguém nem mesmo a Ron._

**...**

Era 07h30min quando ela acordou. Demorou um pouco mais na cama, esperando que a preguiça passasse. O dia de hoje iria ser puxado, muitas horas de academia e depois o trabalho...

_**Nome:**__ Ginny Weasley_

_**Ocupação:**__ Subchefe do clã das Sapatilhas Prateadas_

_**Codinome: **__Honey G_

Ginny levantou da cama e foi até o banheiro, lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes, tomou um banho relaxante e revigorante na sua imensa banheira com hidromassagem. O celular tocou e Ginny saiu da banheira para atendê-lo.

– O que aconteceu? –perguntou enquanto pegava a toalha para se enrolar. – Não, já disse que não vou me arrepender. Eu aceitei essa missão não? – a ruiva voltou ao banheiro e ficou frente ao espelho, e se examinou. – Sim. Eu preciso ver uma pessoa e depois ir à academia, depois eu os encontro. – disse enquanto deixava a toalha cair e examinava seu corpo perfeito. – Sim. Diz pra ela que eu não vou dar pra trás dessa vez, já estou decidia. Até mais.

Ginny desligou o celular e voltou a se auto-examinar. Era perfeita, tinha os seios fartos com pequenas sardas que davam um charme especial, o bumbum arrebitado e volumoso misturados com suas belas pernas, eram a combinação perfeita. Ela sentiu uma excitação momentânea. Escorregou sua mão pelos seus seios e acariciou sua barriga, desceu levemente até chegar ao seu ventre e começou a se tocar.

– Ginny, você é tão gostosa e ao mesmo tempo poderosa. – disse pra si em voz alta. – Você pode cumprir esta tarefa. Matar _ele _vai ser fácil.

Ela soltou leves gemidos enquanto se tocava. A sensação era a melhor possível.

– Você pode ter qualquer garota... Quer dizer, quase todas... Você vai matá-lo e ela vai poder ser sua.

Ela voltou ao banho enquanto pensava em como seria fácil executar aquela missão.

**...**

Ginny entrou em seu carro esporte e seguiu até o centro. Ouvia Pussycatdolls porque se achava a própria Nicole Scherzinger, ao som de _Don't cha_ a ruiva chegou ao pub onde Hermione a esperava, a morena usava óculos escuro e trajava roupas vermelhas que simbolizavam seu _estado de espírito._

– _Olá Ginny. – disse a Mione. _

_Ginny a abraçou e puxou uma cadeira. Pediu ao garçom que trouxesse um copo de suco._

– _Você parecia assustada quando me ligou ontem à noite. – disse Ginny. – Qual era o motivo do telefonema?_

_Hermione engoliu sem eco, não sabia se contava o que tinha acontecido para Ginny. Mas era necessário dividir aquilo com alguém, principalmente com Ginny que era sua confidente. _

– _Aconteceu uma coisa ontem... – começou Mione._

_Hermione revelou a Ginny o que havia acontecido, conversaram durante um tempo e Ginny demonstrou revolta pelo que havia acontecido com Hermione. _

– _Asquerosos, não acredito que eles fizeram isso com você. O que o Ron disse?_

– _Ele não sabe. – disse Hermione rápida. – Eu não quis contar, eu não sei o que ele iria fazer._

– _Acho que eu sei como ajudar você. – disse a ruiva. – Eu preciso resolver uns assuntos importantes primeiro. Depois eu queria que você me acompanha-se em um lugar. _

– _Que lugar? – perguntou Hermione com certa curiosidade._

– _Confie em mim... Vai ser bom pra você. _

_Hermione concordou e a ruiva se levantou e foi em direção ao carro. _

– _Fique com seu celular ligado, eu entro em contato com você. – a ruiva levantou o óculos e piscou para morena. – Vejo você depois._

**...**

Hermione havia voltado ao lugar onde tinha sido abusada. O nojo e a revolta estavam estampados em sua face. Deu alguns passos em direção ao beco que havia sido o palco de tal atrocidade. Ela analisou o lugar minuciosamente durante um longo tempo.

"_Você vai ser boazinha não? Vai nos deixar fazer o que quiser com você?"_

"_Por favor, me solta!Não faz isso!"_

_Hermione tentou se soltar e acertou um chute em um dos rapazes._

"_Essa piranha me machucou!"_

"_Não faz isso! Me soltaaaa!_

Hermione voltou a si, estava encostada na parede e tremia. Ela fitou o chão e sentiu vontade de chorar, mas não ia. Ela ia ser forte, independente, uma mulher que não iria se demonstrar fraca. A morena notou um pedaço de papel reluzente caído sobre o chão, próximo a uma lata de lixo. Abaixou-se e o pegou, era um cartão que dizia "Nefertiti Bar", examinou o cartão e no verso havia as iniciais T.B e um número de telefone.

– _T.B – disse baixo._

Ela guardou o cartão no bolso da calça e seguiu para o trabalho. Ela era contadora de um banco de médio porte. A morena seguiu para o trabalho, enquanto em outro ponto da cidade, outras duas pessoas haviam marcado um encontro.

– _Quero que o serviço seja feito, não quero erros. _

– _Isso já foi providenciado. Tenho duas pessoas que vão fazer isso._

– _Eu vou ficar responsável por aquela outra coisa, você sabe..._

– _Dessa vez é pra valer não? _

– _Sim. _

– _Então se for assim, as coisas estão no meu carro. Você vai precisar de ajuda? Se quiser posso mandar alguém junto com você._

– _Não, isso é assunto meu. Dê-me as chaves do seu carro._

– _Faça um bom trabalho vadia. _

**...**

_**03:05 pm**_

– _Entre, nós vamos dar uma volta. – disse Ginny ao abrir a porta do carro para Hermione._

– _E pra onde você vai me levar? – perguntou a morena._

– _Você vai saber logo. _

_Hermione entrou no carro e seguiram viagem. Durante o trajeto as duas trocaram mais confidências. Hermione mostrou a ruiva o cartão que tinha achado no beco. Ginny fitou o cartão e concluiu dizendo que aquilo não passava de um pedaço de papel estúpido, que não serviria pra nada. _

– _Você acha mesmo? – perguntou Hermione com incerteza. _

– _Sim, seria muito improvável que isso tivesse haver com os caras que fizeram isso com você. _

_Hermione não disse nada, colocou de volta na bolsa o cartão, que para ela não era algo descartável. _

**...**

Ron terminou o treino cedo. Foi para o vestiário para tomar uma ducha e relaxar, ser jogador de futebol não era nada fácil, sentia na pele a cobrança constante, mas que foi responsável pelo seu prêmio de revelação do ano. O ruivo iria passar a tarde no shopping para comprar um presente para Hermione, faltavam dois dias para completarem três anos de namoro. O presente seria aquele que os levariam a um passo a diante, iria pedir Hermione em casamento. Um anel de noivado seria o presente certo. Ron deixou o estádio e seguiu até a garagem. O ruivo apertou o botão e destravou o automóvel. Colocou a mão na maçaneta...

Quando a bola que estava em sua bolsa escorregou, o ruivo abaixou-se para pega-la. Pegou e se voltou pro carro, abriu a porta e arremessou a mochila no banco de trás, quando entrou, ligou o rádio...

– Você pode me dar uma carona Ron? – perguntou um rapaz enquanto batia contra o vidro do carro. O ruivo abaixou o vidro para falar com o colega.

– Simus... Hum, infelizmente não. Eu tenho que resolver uns assuntos... – respondeu o ruivo. – Hâ... É coisa pessoal, então... Não leve a mal ok? Vou ficar devendo.

– Ah sim, entendo. Cobro depois então. – disse Simmus, o rapaz concordou e fez um gesto breve. – Ok então, hum... Acho que o Dino pode me dar uma carona... Tudo certo pra sexta, não? Os rapazes vão fazer a despedida do técnico Snape, ele vai fazer falta. – o rapaz passou a mão nos cabelos e fez uma cara engraçada. – Hum... Ele não vai se importar se eu chamar umas stripers, vai?

– Hum... Acho que não... Não sei se é a melhor idéia, mas em todo caso. Me disseram que ele gosta de ruivas. Até mais Simmus!

O outro foi embora. Ron pegou o celular no porta-luvas e ligou para Mione. Ficou durante uns segundos tentando, mas só dava na caixa postal. O ruivo guardou de volta o celular no porta-luvas e ligou o carro. Ouviu um ruído baixo e estranho...

– _Mas que por..._

_O barulho soou alto, o carro do ruivo explodiu. Espalhando pedaços que atingiram outros carros no estacionamento. Uma explosão ensurdecedora_.

**...**

As duas estavam no carro e ouviam o som no último volume, enquanto Ginny cantava frenética. Uma pausa, e a música muda.

– OMG! Eu amo essa música, lembra?

A morena sorriu, lembrava daquela música. Verão, praias, uma casa e uma reunião exclusiva só para garotas.

– Canta comigo! – disse a ruiva! Hermione ria e antão acompanhou Ginny – _I'm not cocky__. __I just love myself__ bitch__!_

– Bons tempos, não? – perguntou a ruiva. Hermione concordou e continuou cantando. – Chegamos! – disse Ginny.

O lugar era um enorme prédio, possivelmente um centro empresarial, pensou Mione. As duas forram recebidas por um manobrista, quando saíram, Ginny entregou as chaves ao rapaz e seguiu com Mione para o hall do lugar.

Ao passarem pela porta giratória, as duas estavam em um imenso hall, completamente branco, com imensos lustres e três portas de elevador.

No centro, uma senhora com óculos, falava o telefone, enquanto anotava alguns papéis sobre o balcão de recepção.

– Boa tarde, Sra. McGonagall. –disse a ruiva.

– G. – disse a velha. – Veio ver o chefe?

– Sim. Preciso de acesso pro 3. – disse a ruiva gentilmente.

McGonagall assentiu e digitou algo no computador. Logo um passe foi emitido da maquina, a velha entregou a Ginny.

– Obrigada.

As duas seguiram pra o primeiro elevador. Ao entrarem, Ginny apertou o botão "I-03".

– Hum... O que exatamente é este lugar? – perguntou Hermione, com a dúvida estampada na cara.

– Você logo vai descobrir. _Sweet M_.

* * *

_**N/A: pessoas lindas, é o seguinte: a fic ainda naum foi terminada...**_

_** Quer dizer, pelo menos não do jeito que eu queria. Então é o seguinte, a versão mandada pro Chall não terá o mesmo fim que eu farei pra essa versão NOVA. Já deixo avisado!**_

_** Espero que estejam gostando, e logo posto mais. Isso aqui é uma terapia, preciso me livrar dos monstros que me impedem de escrever coisas decentes. Quero agradecer à Becky por ter me ajudado e por ter me aturado! Becky você tem todo o meu amor!**_

_** Então pessoas é isso. Até os próximos capítulos!  
**_

_** E quero lembrar que deixar reviews não mata! Só me deixa feliz!**_

_** Abraços!**_


	3. Capítulo 02

**CAPÍTULO DOIS  
**

A porta do elevador abriu e as duas saíram. Estavam em uma sala que tinha apenas um quadro enorme de garotas nuas. Hermione acompanhou Ginny até outra porta que se encontrava no fundo da sala, Ginny digitou um código e a porta abriu.

Hermione se deparou com uma sala cheia de mulheres, algumas com rostos conhecidos, outras ela nunca tinha visto.

– Então essa é a garota? – perguntou uma das mulheres.

– Sim. – respondeu Ginny. – Eu quero que vocês conheçam Hermione Granger.

Elas eram quatro.

– Hermione essas são _Black Block, Little P_.,_ Cherry L. e Sherri M. Chang. _– disse Ginny.

Hermione encarava a mais alta.

– Você não é Bellatrix Lest...

– Sim, a própria. – disse rápida e com certa arrogância. – Me conhece?

– Não, mas já vi algumas fotos suas... Revistas... – a morena fez uma expressão de não entendimento. – Mas, o que é aqui? O que vocês querem?

– A sua amiga ruiva nos contou o que houve com você...

– E ficamos sensibilizadas. – disse uma garota de cabelos louros e com óculos _Carrera_ laranja e brincos em forma de cenouras. – Queremos ajudar você... Mione. – completou a garota, que tirou os óculos e Hermione pôde ver que era Luna Lovegood, uma antiga colega de colégio e faculdade.

– O que você faz aqui Luna? – perguntou a morena incrédula.

– Escute Hermione. – começou Ginny. – Nós sentimos por você, e queremos ajudar. Eu sei o que você deve ta sentindo, e o quanto deve sentir nojo e ódio daqueles caras repugnantes que abusaram de você.

Hermione sentiu um incomodo ao ouvir as palavras de Ginny.

– Você tem que se juntar a nós. Somos diferentes das outras mulheres, somos independentes e fortes. Nós não nos sujeitamos aos caprichos e vontades machistas. – disse Bellatrix.

– Eu não sei. – respondeu a morena. – Eu não sei nem o que vocês fazem.

– Prestamos serviços de utilidade pública. – disse outra garota com cabelos negros longos e traços orientais. – Somos pagas para fazer o bem.

– Eu não entendi... – disse Hermione.

– Nos livramos de homens asquerosos, corruptos... Ladrões... – continuou a japa.

– Eu gosto do termo "vilão"! – disse Luna com um gritinho de felicidade.

– Isso! Obrigada pelo termo Cherry L.

Hermione ficou calada, processando as explicações.

– Hum... Então vocês são policiais? Agentes do governo britânico?

– Hum... Quase. – disse Ginny. – Trabalhamos por conta própria...

– Na verdade temos um patrocinador! – disse Luna.

–Ah por Deus! – disse Bellatrix. – Parem de embromar a garota! – voltando-se para Hermione. – Somos assassinas! Entendeu? Matamos homens que não prestam por dinheiro! Políticos corruptos, criminosos, traficantes e até velhos asquerosos.

– O que? – indagou Mione perplexa.

– Isso mesmo minha filha! Nós matamos por dinheiro! – continuou Bellatrix.

– Eu acho melhor eu ir embora... – disse Mione, virando as costas e indo em direção a porta.

– Não seja burra! – disse Bella. – Você precisa de nós garota! Quem disse que você está segura?

Hermione estacou na porta. Ginny continuou.

– É verdade, quem garante que aqueles caras não querem ver você de novo? Ou fazer algo contra você? Me diz Mione, você não queria acabar com eles? Causar o mesmo mal que eles causaram a você? E se você pudesse ter o poder em suas mãos, aprender a se defender... Ser uma mulher mais forte?

A morena ficou calada. Ginny estava certa, ela queria se vingar. Queria ter o poder de controlar sua vida. Deter poder sobre os homens e deixar de ser uma garota tola indefesa.

– O que você diz? – perguntou Ginny.

–Eu... Eu acho que eu aceito... Mas acho que não teria coragem de matar alguém.

– Hahahaha! – gargalhou Bella. – Minha cara, depois do primeiro trabalho, os outros são fichinha.

– Ótimo! – disse Ginny, com um sorriso de conquista no rosto. – Black Block e Cherry L. vão levá-la para conhecer o lugar e dar mais detalhes sobre o nosso trabalho.

Luna correu até Mione e a puxou pelo braço, levando a garota em direção a outro elevador, junto com Bella e Little P. que permaneceu a conversa em silêncio.

– Espera. – disse Ginny para a japa. – Você já fez aquilo?

– Ainda não. Preciso apenas da sua confirmação.

– O alvo vai estar em casa as 7:00 PM. É melhor que você esteja lá antes. – Ginny se aproximou da japa. – A outra aceitou?

– Sim. Eu vou pegá-la no aeroporto as 5:00. Por que esse serviço? É mesmo necessário? – indagou a japa.

– Sim. Foram ordens de cima.

– A Bella sabe disso?

– Não diga nada, apenas faça o trabalho. Como eu disse, são ordens superiores, ela não tem nada haver com isso.

A garota japonesa se aproximou de Ginny e a beijou. A ruiva foi rápida e empurrou a garota.

– Cho, pare! O que nós tivemos já terminou.

Cho sentiu as bochechas queimarem de vergonha.

– É outra não? Você gosta de outra? Me diz quem é? – perguntou Cho.

– Não é da sua conta. Apenas faça seu trabalho, se você não fosse boa eu não teria pedido pra você.

Cho saiu da sala, deixando Ginny sozinha. O celular da ruiva tocou e ela atendeu.

– Ok, eu já estou subindo.

**...**

O elevador parou no último andar e a ruiva saiu e atravessou o corredor repleto de pinturas renascentistas. Ao abrir a porta no fim do corredor a ruiva se deparou com um homem loiro que estava parado diante da imensa janela.

– O que você queria Malfoy?

O loiro voltou-se para a ruiva e sorriu.

– Honey G. – disse o loiro. – Aceita um copo de champanhe?

Malfoy foi até o pequeno bar e pegou uma garrafa de champanhe que estava dentro de um balde com gelo.

– Me diga. O serviço de hoje a tarde vai ser um sucesso, não vai?

– Sim. Já lhe assegurei isso. O nosso rapaz estará em casa logo. Vai se um serviço fácil.

Malfoy pegou duas taças, encheu as duas e entregou uma a Ginny.

– E o Potter? Não vai atrapalhar? – perguntou o loiro com evidente interesse. – Não, segundo o meu irmão Ron, Potter vai estar fora da cidade. Isso nos dá carta branca para pegar o seu namoradinho.

– Excelente, não quero que machuquem ele. Traga pra mim a cabeça do amante dele, aquele jornalistazinho asqueroso vai pagar por aquela matéria difamatória.

– Não é apenas pela matéria, não é mesmo? – questionou a ruiva. – É por ele não? Pelo Potter? Você quer eliminar a concorrência.

Malfoy não respondeu, encarou Ginny e soltou um riso de desdém.

– Você não me engana Draco. Por que esse interesse no Harry? E por que essa necessidade de se livrar do namoradinho dele?

– É a mesma necessidade que você tem... Ginny.

**...**

Hermione permaneceu em silêncio durante a viagem de volta. Aquilo incomodou Ginny.

– Você não vai falar nada? – perguntou Ginny. Elas te trataram bem?

– Sim. Eu achei interessante, só estou pensando.

– Você está disposta a participar? A querer mudar?

Hermione pensou um pouco, antes de responder. Não se imaginava como uma matadora.

– Sim. Eu aceito... Eu só não sei se vou conseguir.

– Claro que vai. Os primeiros meses de treinamento são duros, mas você consegue.

O celular da morena tocou, era Seamus.

– Seamus? O Ron não está comigo... O quê? Como assim... – o tom de Hermione era de agonia e aflição. – Ele... Morto?

Ginny prestava atenção na conversa e ficou aflita também.

– O que houve? O que aconteceu? Foi o Ron?

Hermione desligou o celular e sentiu uma onda de desespero, sentiu as lágrimas virem, não acreditava no que Seamus havia dito.

– O Ron... – tentou dizer Hermione. – Seu irmão morreu Ginny! _Em um atentado!_

Ginny não entendera, também não acreditou no que Hermione disse. Seu irmão não podia ter morrido, não, aquilo não podia ser verdade. A ruiva não agüentaria passar por aquilo novamente, já não bastava Fred ter morrido em um acidente de trem, agora Ron.

– Atentado? Como assim?

– O carro! Tinha uma bomba no carro – disse Mione.

– A mamãe já sabe? – perguntou Ginny, que tentava controlar o choro.

– Sim. Molly e os outros estão no bar da Muriel.

As duas seguiram para o Bar da Muriel, um famoso bar burlesco que servia para entreter parlamentares e empresários, mas poucos sabiam que a senhora Muriel Weasley era conhecida como _Vovó do pó_ e conseguia milhões com o dinheiro do tráfico, como dito: poucos sabiam daquilo.

– Ainda bem que vocês chegaram! – disse Molly, que estava com o rosto inchado de tanto chorar. – Foi lamentável, eu não consigo acreditar! Meu filho morto em um atentado! Quem poderia ter feito isso?

A Sra. Weasley abraçou forte Hermione e depois Ginny.

– Seu irmão Charles chega amanhã de Paris. – disse Molly.

– Onde está o papai? – perguntou Ginny.

– Está no departamento de Polícia com Percy e George.

Muriel estava sentada em uma enorme poltrona, fumava um cigarro numa charmosa piteira e bebia uísque.

– Malditos! São uns malditos! Levaram um rapaz tão novo! Malditos árabes!

– Não sabemos se eram árabes tia. – disse Ginny. – Tinha muita gente que invejava Ron, principalmente depois de ter sido eleito e mudado de time.

Hermione sentou em uma das poltronas, tinha uma expressão vazia e os olhos vermelhos.

**oOo**

**7:30 PM**

– Então eu pego você amanhã no aeroporto. – disse o rapaz. – E preparo aquele jantar com o prato que você tanto adora... Aí quem sabe eu posso fazer uma massagem em você, e usar aquela cueca vermelha que você ama, que tal?

O rapaz se sentou no sofá e pegou o controle remoto da TV.

– Não, eu vou terminar de escrever a matéria sobre os órfãos mortos e depois vou assistir a um filme que eu aluguei. Hum... E você? Ta fazendo o que? – perguntou, enquanto ligava e mudava os canais de televisão, a procura de algo interessante. – Hum, você ta sozinho aí? Só de toalha? Hum, o que os seus colegas iriam dizer se visse o detetive Potter se masturbando enquanto faz sexo pelo telefone com seu namorado?

O rapaz ouviu um barulho vindo da cozinha.

– Só um segundo. – disse. – Acho que ouvi algo.

Ele diminuiu o volume da TV e foi até a cozinha. Olhou atento, procurando algo, foi até a janela, acendeu a luz da varanda. Não havia nada.

– Não foi nada. Ok, ta tudo bem, não precisa se preocupar. Bom banho. A gente se vê amanhã, beijo.

Ele desligou o telefone e voltou para a sala, pegou um DVD que estava sobre a mesinha. "Meninas Malvadas", e colocou no aparelho. Voltou para o sofá para se aconchegar. Quando sentiu braços lhe agarrarem pelo pescoço.

– Olá Cedric. – disse a voz feminina.

O rapaz se mexia freneticamente enquanto a outra segurava firme.

– Lembrado de mim? – perguntou a garota.

Cedric procurou prestar atenção na voz que era familiar.

– Cho? – disse com dificuldade.

A garota o soltou e ele pode voltar a respirar. Cedric se levantou do sofá rápido e voltou-se para Cho Chang, que estava trajada de preto e trazia nos ombros uma espada de samurai.

– O que você faz aqui!

– Vim ver você! O primeiro namorado a gente nunca esquece!

Cedric tentou correr em direção ao corredor que dava acesso a porta da frente.

– Eu não faria isso se fosse você.

Cho ficou na sala, enquanto Cedric era trazido por outra garota loira, quase pálida com uma enorme tatuagem no rosto.

– Cedric essa é Lavoska!

Lavoska segurava Cedric firme. O rapaz tentava se soltar, mas seus esforços eram em vão, já que a garota era alta e forte.

– Bem eu vou fazer isso rápido. – disse Cho, enquanto pegava a espada. – Você escapou de ter morrido naquele torneio de hipismo, maldito cavalo! Você devia ter ficado tetraplégico... Mas não vai escapar dessa vez. É uma pena você não dizer adeus pro seu namoradinho, Cedric. O Potter vai ficar tão triste.

Lavoska empurrou Cedric pra cima de Cho que enfiou a espada em Cedric. A lamina atravessou macia. O rapaz se apoiava em Cho, a garota encarava os olhos estáticos de Cedric com um sorriso de fascinação. Ela torceu a espada e ele sentiu a dor. Ela puxou a espada e o corpo de Cedric caiu sobre o carpete, em cima da poça de sangue que se formara.

– Vamos fazer o resto lá fora... Lavoska você se incomodaria? – disse a japa apontando para o corpo. – Querem a cabeça dele.


	4. Capítulo 03

_**- CAPÍTULO TRÊS-**_

O dia seguinte amanheceu cinzento, todos estavam reunidos no mausoléu da família Wesley para a cerimônia de enterro de Ron. A dor era evidente nos Weasley e nos amigos mais próximos. Harry estava ao lado de Hermione, o moreno não reagiu bem ao saber da perda do amigo e logo depois do amante.

– O que eles disseram? – perguntou Mione.

– Vão investigar. – disse Harry, com a voz chorosa. – Eu vou sentir falta dos dois.

– E os pais dele vão vir pro enterro?

– Só a mãe. Você sabe que o pai dele era contra nosso namoro.

– Isso é triste. – disse Mione. – Eu não sei como vai ser sem o Ron.

Harry enterrou a cabeça entre as mãos, procurava ignorar as palavras do padre. Ele estava decidido descobrir quem fora o responsável pelo assassinato de Cedric, não descasaria até acha o culpado.

– Eu faço uma promessa, aqui, diante do túmulo do Ron, que eu vou achar quem fez isso com ele. Eu prometo a você.

Hermione abraçou o amigo. Harry aceitou o abraço, mas depois se levantou e foi até o caixão de Ron que estava lacrado. O moreno fitou a foto do ruivo, mais um pedaço que tinha perdido.

As palavras do padre falavam sobre a perda, e o tipo de homem que Ron tinha sido. A senhora Weasley havia desmaiado e teve que ser carregada pelos Sr. Weasley e Gui.

No fim da cerimônia, Hermione voltou pra casa junto com Ginny. Ginny parou o carro em frente à casa de Mione.

– Eu acho que não vou conseguir dormir sozinha. – disse Mione. – Você se incomodaria de passar essa noite comigo?

Ginny sorriu.

– Não seria um incomodo. Eu ia adorar, você precisa de companhia. Sei como você se sente.

– Eu agradeço pela sua preocupação. E vou gostar da sua companhia. – disse a morena, abraçando Ginny enquanto chorava;

– Vamos. –disse Ginny. –Amanhã vamos começar seu treinamento, você precisa se ocupar um pouco.

A ruiva saiu cedo da casa de Hermione foi até o encontro de Cho, que a esperava em sua casa. Estacionou o carro e entrou no prédio, quando apertou o botão do elevador, quando a porta abriu, Cho estava parada segurando uma bolsa preta de couro.

– Vi seu carro, então? Vamos? – perguntou a garota.

– Você fez? – perguntou Ginny.

– Sim. – disse Cho, mostrando a bolsa.

– Está aí dentro?

A japa apenas assentiu com um gesto leve.

– Vamos, me leva pra comer alguma coisa primeiro. Estou faminta.

As duas entraram no Shelby Cobra de Ginny e seguiram para um lanche ou qualquer coisa do tipo próximo.

**...**

– Aqui está. – disse Ginny, colocando a bolsa sobre a mesa de Draco. – Anda, abre! Fiz tudo da maneira como você pediu.

Draco sorriu para Ginny e abriu a bolsa de couro. Dentro da bolsa estava a cabeça de Cedric Diggory, Cho havia cortado a cabeça do rapaz no jardim da casa. Draco exibiu um sorriso de satisfação, seu concorrente havia sido eliminado. Agora ele teria carta branca para ficar com Potter.

– Você fez um ótimo trabalho. – disse Draco. – Enquanto examinava os detalhes da cabeça de Diggory. – Como o Potter reagiu?

– Péssimo. – disse Ginny, enquanto sentava na cadeira. – Não vai ficar quieto até descobrir quem fez isso. Você sabe, ele é detetive, vai botar aquele departamento todo para investigar.

– Não ele não vai. Se ele não se manter frio, é bem provável que o afastem do caso. Você sabe como ele é_ esquentadinho. _

– Você já tem idéia como chegar até ele?

– Não, ainda. – disse Malfoy. – Mas tudo é uma questão de tempo. E você? Já sabe como chegar na sua namoradinha?

– Não! – respondeu Ginny. – Mas tudo é uma questão de tempo, não?

**...**

_OITO MESES DEPOIS_

Hermione caminhava sozinha pela praça escura. Já passava das onze, a morena havia mudado a aparência. Os cachos castanhos agora eram negros, e o semblante de menina ingênua era agora o de uma mulher atroz. Os lábios eram pintados de um batom escuro, e os olhos em lápis preto faziam com que não restasse nem um pingo de ingenuidade.

Hermione esfregou as mãos, o frio era incomodo. Quando chegasse em casa, beberia um grande copo com chocolate quente, era uma pena Ron não fazer companhia, seu primeiro natal sozinha.

A morena apertou mais um pouco a capa preta que usava. Seu rosto estava vermelho pelo frio.

– Aceita um gole. – disse um rapaz, que estava com um grupo de seis homens. – É vodka, vai te esquentar.

Hermione passou pelo grupo sem dar atenção. Um amigo do rapaz o cutucou e fez um gesto para que ele fosse atrás de Mione.

– Hei! Espera! Você não quer que eu te mostre outra maneira de se esquentar?

Hermione parou, e voltou-se para o rapaz e seu grupo.

– Por quê? É você que vai fazer isso? – disse a morena. – Acho que você não seria capaz.

Risos foram soltos, e o outro se irritou.

– Qual seu nome? – perguntou Mione.

– Stan. – disse o rapaz após tomar um gole de Vodka.

Hermione sorriu.

– Stan... Por que você e os seus amigos não se juntam e aquecem uns aos outros? Aposto que isso faz seu tipo.

Os outros pararam de rir e se levantaram do banco. Stan terminou de beber a vodka, e arremessou a garrafa perto de Hermione.

– Você se acha esperta, não?

Stan sacou um canivete de dentro do bolso da jaqueta, Hermione recuou um passo enquanto fitava a arma. Os outros amigos procuravam cercar a morena. Stan se aproximou de Mione e a segurou pelo braço.

– Não me toque... – disse a morena.

Stan apertou o braço de Hermione , a morena agarrou o braço do rapaz e o torceu, fazendo com que ele gritasse. Hermione acertou um chute em Stan, fazendo com que o rapaz recuasse.

– Eu disse pra você não me tocar.

Os outros vieram pra cima da morena, um lhe agarrou pelas costas enquanto outro vinha pela sua frente. Hermione correu para trás fazendo com que o homem que a agarrava, tropeçasse sobre outro banco. A morena se soltou e, golpeou outros dois, quebrando o braço de um dos caras em três lugares.

Stan veio pra cima da morena e tentou golpeá-la com o canivete. A morena chutou a mão de Stan, fazendo com que a arma caísse longe, e sacou dois revoveres de dentro da jaqueta. Os que continuavam de pé pararam.

– Esquece! Foi um erro. – disse um cara com uma cicatriz no olho esquerdo. – Vamos deixá-la e ir embora.

– Vocês não vão embora. – disse Hermione, seca.

A morena apertou os gatilhos e disparou tiros contra os homes, alguns tentaram fugir, mas foram atingidos. Ela sentiu uma onde de prazer lhe invadir. Conforma cada bala acertava seus agressores. Por último sobrou Stan, a morena encarou o rapaz que estava sangrando, sorriu, e disparou um tiro na cabeça do rapaz.

Ela guardou as armas de volta na capa e seguiu pela praça, na direção de casa. Esfregou mais uma vez as mãos, e desejou aquele copo de chocolate quente.

**...**

_"Um natal sozinha, foi isso que eu quis. Recusei o convite da Molly para passar o natal junto com sua família. Não tenho tempo pra essas coisas, por enquanto. Oito meses de treinamento intenso, fizeram com que eu me tornasse aquela que Ginny tanto tinha dito. Valeu a pena. Durante esses oito meses, eu procurei ir atrás de cada um daqueles miseráveis que me fizeram mal. Consegui encontrar todos eles, agora resta acabar com um por um. O que me ajudou bastante nessa procura foi o cartão que eu tinha achado naquele beco, só depois do terceiro mês de treinamento resolvi ir no tal lugar..."_

_A música estava alta e o movimento naquele lugar estava intenso, alguns caras engravatados e várias prostitutas andavam pelo salão, no palco uma striper se apresentava. E lá fora Hermione repassava os detalhes de seu plano. Entraria e procuraria algum sinal de . A morena guardou o cartão no bolso e colocou a peruca vermelha. Tirou da bolsa o espelho e o __gloss,__ passou o __gloss__ nos lábios enquanto se olhava no espelho, deu os últimos retoques. Arrumou __a Meia-arrastão__ e a saia, estava pronta._

_Ela atravessou a porta do bar, que na verdade era clube, desceu as escadas. Logo na entrada foi assediada por uma garota._

– _Desculpe. Você não faz o meu tipo. – disse a morena sorrindo._

_O som alto. As pessoas dançando. Aquele clima burlesco cheio de luxúria, ela estava se sentindo no __Bar da Muriel__. Ela foi até o bar, sentou no banco e pediu um drink. Prestou atenção a sua volta, não viu ninguém conhecido. Voltou-se para pegar a bebida, e prestou atenção no balcão, onde viu vários cartões iguais aos que ela achara._

– _Você pode me dar uma informação? – perguntou Mione ao barman._

– _Claro. O que você quer? – perguntou gentilmente o barman._

_Ela puxou o cartão do bolso e entregou ao rapaz._

– _Não sei se vc vai saber me dizer, mas você sabe quem poderia ser ?_

– _Ah sim. Esse cartão é do Thomas. – disse o rapaz. – O que ta escrito aqui atrás é Thomas Barry._

– _Você o conhece? – perguntou Mione._

– _Sim, ele é cliente antigo. Frequenta sempre esse lugar._

– _Onde eu posso encontrá-lo? – perguntou a morena, e o tom de interesse era notável._

_O rapaz apontou para uma sala atrás do palco. Hermione sorriu e agradeceu. A morena terminou de tomar seu drink e foi até . Ela atravessou o salão, sentiu uma grande expectativa. Será que o tal T poderia ser um dos rapazes? A morena queria que fosse. Ela chegou até a porta que dizia "SÓ PARA CONVIDADOS", respirou fundo e a abriu._

_Não enxergava nada, só feixes de luz colorida que piscavam rapidamente. Fitou o ambiente, onde havia várias pessoas espalhadas pela sala aos amassos. Ela presenciou algumas cenas de sadomasoquismo e outras de overdose. No fundo da sala, havia várias poltronas coloridas, sentados nelas. Um grupo de homens fumava e bebia, estavam acompanhados de outras garotas, provavelmente prostitutas._

_Ela se aproximou do grupo. Um homem de cabelos grisalhos, que usava óculos e fumava um charuto foi quem a notou._

– _Perdida? – perguntou o homem._

– _Não. – respondeu Hermione. – Estou procurando Thomas Barry._

_O homem deu uma longa tragada no charuto e depois perguntou:_

– _O que quer com o Sr. Thomas?_

– _Sou uma admiradora. – respondeu a morena. – Pensei que ele seria a favor de um serviço. – completou Hermione, que levantou um pouco a saia, um gesto inocente._

_O homem riu e soprou a fumaça. Os outros que estavam ao seu lado, se divertiam com as meninas que aparentavam ser bem novas._

– _Você é bonita, e gostosa. Mas infelizmente como pode ver, estou acompanhado..._

– _Você é o ? – perguntou a morena, deixando escapar um tom de desapontamento._

– _Sim. Qual seu nome?_

– _Tracy. – respondeu Mione._

– _Você gostaria de uma bebida? – perguntou T. com um sorriso malicioso. – Eu já tenho companhia, mas acho que meu amigo Chris poderia gostar da sua companhia. Não é Chris. – perguntou T. enquanto puxava o rapaz que estava ao seu lado._

_Chris a fitou. Hermione sentiu um arrepio, era um deles... Chris era seu nome._

– _Eu adoraria. – disse Chris, que estava um pouco alto._

_Hermione sorriu, sentiu o sangue ferver. Sua vontade era de sacar o revolver na bolsa e matá-lo._

– _Você poderia me fazer companhia? – perguntou Mione._

_O rapaz sorriu e deu espaço para Mione sentar ao seu lado, a morena assim fez. Chris foi logo colocando a mão por debaixo da saia de Mione._

– _Você é apressado! – disse Mione sorrindo. – Que tal se nós fossemos pra outro lugar?_

_Não foi preciso mais que isso, ela facilmente o convencera. Meia hora depois eles já estavam na casa dele, a porta mal foi aberta e eles já entraram se amassando. Ele com os pensamentos mais sujos possíveis, ela com um único: vingança._

_Foram em direção a sala, ele a jogou em cima do sofá e desabotoou a camisa. Hermione despiu a camisa ficando com o sutiã preto. Ele se deitou sobre a moça, ela o beijou com ferocidade, invertendo as posições para ficar por cima de Chris._

– _Acho que você foi um mau garoto. – disse a morena._

_Chris sorriu e apertou a cintura de Hermione, a morena se curvou e o beijou, ao mesmo tempo que puxava uma faca, que estava presa na altura da coxa. Hermione deslizou a faca lentamente pelo abdômen de Chris, o rapaz ficou assustado._

– _Tem estuprado muitas garotas, Chris? – perguntou Mione, ameaçadora._

_O rapaz tentou se levantar, Hermione foi rápida e levou a faca até o pescoço do rapaz._

– _Não faça isso. Eu não quero matá-lo agora._

_Chris respirava rápido. A morena apertou a faca um pouco mais, de modo que o rapaz engolisse em seco._

– _Você não se lembra daquela garota que há oito meses, você e seus amigos abusaram, lembra?_

– _Eu não sei do que você está falando. – disse Chris assustado._

_Hermione se enfureceu e acertou um golpe com o cabo da faca em Chris. Fazendo com que ele desmaiasse..._

_Quando Chris acordou, ele estava deitado sobre uma mesa e tinha os braços e pés amarrados. Hermione mexia na bolsa, de onde tirou uma seringa, com um liquido azulado._

– _Soro da Verdade Christopher... Eu apliquei um desses em você. – disse Hermione fria._

_O rapaz fitou uma mesinha que estava ao lado da mesa de jantar, onde havia uma seringa usada e um grande rolo de fita adesiva prata. Hermione havia tirado a peruca vermelha, sentou-se na bancada da cozinha enquanto fitava o rapaz._

– _Em alguns minutos, você vai sentir um pouco de adrenalina e vai responder as minhas perguntas._

_A morena sorriu, Chris começou a sentir uma sensação forte, como se algo queimasse seu sangue. O rapaz tentava se soltar, mas seus esforços eram em vão. A morena olhou o relógio com pulseira laranja e desceu da bancada, chegando próximo ao rapaz._

– _Ok, acho que já fez efeito. Eu vou direto ao ponto, quero o nome de cada um dos seus amigos, e quero também que você me diga como e onde encontrá-los._

_

* * *

_

_**NA: Capítulo postado. Estamos chegando próximo ao desfecho mais alucinante do fandom de HP.**_

_**Espero que estejam se divertindo.**_

_**Espero reviews.**_

_** Beijos! **_


	5. Capítulo 04

**- CAPÍTULO QUATRO –**

_"Foi fácil. Ele me deu todas as respostas que eu quis, preciso confessar que senti pena de cortar um pescoço tão branco como o dele... Minto, não senti pena. Ainda faltam três, e eu sei onde estão e como encontrá-los... Robert Birkin, Henry Spencer e Cormac McLaggen... Um médico, um famoso jogador de baseball e um seminarista. Eles conseguiram me acabar em poucas horas... Eu preciso de sete dias apenas. Tudo bem, vamos começar." _

Ginny chegou atrasada na sala de reuniões, sentou ao lado de Luna que ouvia as instruções de Bellatrix.

– Você, Luna e Pansy, vão para a Rússia. Um magnata Sueco nos contratou para um trabalho, aqui estão suas identidades e passaporte com os nomes novos. – disse Bellatrix colocando três envelopes em cima da mesa. – Quando chegarem, vocês vão receber instruções. – Ginny e Chang. Vocês duas ficam responsáveis pelo serviço na casa do Moss. O velho armazém no centro deve ficar banhado em sangue. Vocês devem dar um basta naqueles traficantes. – Bella mexeu em seu notebook, voltou-se para Ginny. – Onde está Granger?

– Não sei, não a vejo desde ontem. – respondeu a ruiva. – Vou ligar para ela.

– Não precisa. – disse a morena que acabara de chegar. – Estou aqui.

Hermione procurou sentou ao lado de Cho.

– Cumpriu seu serviço? – perguntou Bella. – Deu conta do mexicano?

– Sim. – disse Hermione. – Espero minha recompensa.

Bellatrix sorriu, não pensava que Hermione fosse capaz de cumprir o trabalho que ela dera a garota, matar o embaixador mexicano que estava envolvido em casos de abuso de menores.

– E você vai receber. – disse Bella, com um tom de malícia.

**...**

**9:15 PM**

Hermione e Ginny estavam no apartamento de Pansy, que se encontrava no quarto arrumando a mala. Mione e Ginny estavam sentadas no sofá e conversavam.

– Então você não me dizer o que fez na noite passada? – perguntou Ginny. – Quer dizer, não vai me dizer o que você tem feito nesses últimos meses... Você anda fazendo alguma coisa. Não confia mais em mim.

Hermione sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

– Não é isso. Eu não tenho feito nada demais. Só quis um tempo pra mim, as coisas têm acontecido tão rápido.

Ginny se aproximou de Mione, afastou uma mecha de cabelo que escorregou para o rosto da morena.

– Você sabe que pode confiar em mim. Não sabe?

Pansy entrou na sala e Ginny recuou um pouco. A garota ligou seu som estéreo e se aproximou das duas.

– Eu preciso dar uma saída rápida. Tenho que comprar umas coisas de última hora. Vocês podem ficar aqui até eu voltar?

– Sim. – responderam Mione e Ginny.

Pansy pegou as chaves do carro em cima da mesinha, a bolsa e saiu. Hermione cantava baixo um trecho de _Massive Atack_, enquanto Ginny a fitava.

– Você confia em mim? – perguntou Ginny, e a ruiva se aproximou de Mione. – Confia? Sim ou não?

– Que pergunta idiota. Claro que confio.

Ginny ficou de joelhos em cima do sofá e passou suas pernas por cima de Mione, que sentiu certo incomodo.

– Então eu posso fazer uma coisa? – perguntou a ruiva doce e maliciosa.

– O que você...

Ginny se aproximou lentamente de Hermione e colou seus lábios no da amiga.

– Por Deus, o que você... Isso é errado.

A ruiva voltou a olhar para Hermione, que estava vermelha de vergonha.

– Eu nunca beijei uma garota... – disse a morena.

– Existe uma primeira vez pra tudo. – disse Ginny, e colou seus lábios novamente aos de Mione.

As duas se beijaram. Hermione não se sentiu muito a vontade nos primeiros segundos, mas logo se deixou levar. "Aquilo era estranho", pensou Mione. Os lábios rosados de Ginny eram macios, sua língua se mexia devagar e o toque de sua mão era carinhoso.

A ruiva despiu a camiseta de Mione e beijou seus seios, em seguida despiu sua camiseta e puxou Mione para o chão com carpete roxo.

**...**

– O que você acha que ela esta fazendo então? – Perguntou Draco.

– Não sei, mas ela anda mês escondendo alguma coisa. Eu não sei o que é, mas eu sinto. – respondeu Ginny, a ruiva estava sentada em uma poltrona, enquanto arrumava a echarpe em volta do pescoço, para esconder as marcas do que fizera na noite anterior.

– E pelo que eu posso ver você se esforça para descobrir. – disse Draco, com um humor ácido. – Foi ela que fez tudo isso?

– Não interessa. – respondeu Ginny. – E o Potter? Como andam as coisas?

Draco sentou-se em sua cadeira preta giratória e voltou-se para a grande janela as suas costas.

– Ele me fez uma visita ontem. Depois do presente que eu mandei pra ele, na época da morte de Cedric, ele tem falado bastante comigo...

– Pensei que ele não gostasse de você.

– _O Cedric não gostava_. Me difamava... Mas não o Potter. Há dois anos eu o ajudei em uma investigação, na verdade arranjei um culpado pra ele. O idiota pensou que tivesse pegado o cara certo... Que na verdade eu ajudei a fugir. Desde essa época ele tem sido bem gentil.

– Hum... Boa sorte com ele então. – disse Ginny ao se levantar e ir embora.

– Espere, eu tenho um serviço pra você.

**...**

O _porsche _vermelho estava em alta velocidade, Hermione seguia até _Bethlem Royal Hospital, um centro psiquiátrico_. Lá era onde trabalhava Robert Birkin, um dos caras que a abusaram. Ela havia pesquisado tudo sobre sua vítima, e em uma visita ao centro, descobriu os dias que Robert passaria a noite. Era quase seis da tarde quando ela chegou, estacionou o _porsche_ do lado de fora, ligou o rádio que tocava _Prodigy. _

_Tinha tudo planejado, se passaria por uma das enfermeiras e iria até a sala de Robert, ou melhor, Dr. Birkin._

7:30 PM , o horário que grande parte dos funcionários eram dispensados. Hermione pegou uma bolsa no banco do carro. Despiu-se e tirou de dentro da bolsa um uniforme branco idêntico aos das enfermeiras do Royal Hospital. Colocou a peruca loira e os óculos. Hermione seguiu para o centro, com a o crachá falso, teve acesso fácil. Seguiu pelo extenso jardim até a entrada. Aquele seria um trabalho fá sorrateira, passou fácil pelos corredores vazios, sem chamar a atenção de ninguém. Sabia aonde ir, decorara o caminho nas vezes que visitou o lugar.

Ela dobrou em um corredor e se deparou com a porta da sala de Birkin, tirou do bolso uma cópia da chave que havia conseguido com o velho faxineiro, até então não sabia que _certas pessoas se vendiam por garrafas de uísques..._

O Dr. Birkin analisava um monte de papéis e não notou que a posta de sua sala estava aberta. Não ligou, entrou e foi até a escrivaninha, colocou os papéis sobre a mesa e pegou duas pastas que estavam dentro da gaveta. Ficou um tempo fazendo anotações. Mexeu um pouco no computador e bebeu Martini. Seus olhos azuis estavam cansados, aquele tinha sido um dia cansativo. Era novo, mas não tão jovem, tinha vinte e cinco anos, obteve sucesso cedo. Era reservado porque tinha suas excentricidades, e um lado negro.

Ele foi até uma pequena estante, escolheu um cd e colocou no aparelho de som, era Bach, _Prelúdio e fuga. Birkin voltou para sua cadeira e sentou, relaxou e fechou os olhos._

– Dr. Birkin. – disse a voz feminina suavemente.

Birkin abriu os olhos e foi surpreendido por Hermione. Que injetou uma seringa no pescoço do médico. A morena despiu o uniforme, trajava apenas um sutiã branco e calçinha com Meia-arrastão rosa. Birkin não conseguia falar direito, a droga que Mione tinha aplicado no médico já surtia efeito. Ela pegou a navalha que estava no uniforme e começou sua sessão se carnificina... Ela precisava confessar, gostava da palavra _vingança._

_

* * *

_

_**NA: Capítulo postado. Estamos chegando próximo ao desfecho mais alucinante do fandom de HP.**_

_**Espero que estejam se divertindo.**_

_**Espero reviews.**_

_** Beijos! **_


	6. Capítulo 05 - Final Original

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**  
**  
**

Draco havia convocado uma reunião especial com todo o grupo, que teve inicio às 9:00 AM. Todos aguardavam Luna e Bellatrix que ainda não haviam chegado.

– Onde elas estão? – perguntou Draco, que fitava seu relógio.

As outras aguardavam a chegada das outras duas.

– O que você queria falar Draco? – perguntou Ginny. – Qual o motivo dessa reunião?

Draco encarou cada uma das que estavam presentes ali.

– Ontem eu acessei a conta da nossa querida organização. E descobri que todo o dinheiro que havia lá, foi tirado!  
Pansy se revoltou.

– Você não acha que fomos nós, acha?

**oOo**

Harry chegou ao hall de entrada e falou com a senhora da recepção.  
– Eu poderia falar com Draco Malfoy? – perguntou o rapaz. – Sou o detetive Potter. – completou mostrando o distintivo.

**oOo**

– Eu não sei! Vocês todas tem como conseguir acesso a conta, são espertas.

– Sua tia não está aqui. – disse Hermione.

– Ela não seria capaz.

A reunião foi interrompida. Um homem engravatado trazia uma caixa com um embrulho prata e laço verde.

– Sr. Malfoy. Essa encomenda é para o senhor. É do Sr. Potter.

**oOo**

Harry estava no elevador, faltava apenas um andar. Ele precisava urgente falar com Draco.

**oOo**

Draco corou enquanto ouvia as risadinhas abafadas das outras. O loiro agradeceu e colocou o presente sobre a mesa.

– Não vai abrir? – perguntou Ginny.

– Não.

– Abre. Deve ser algo especial.

O loiro hesitou, não sabia o que era. Mas era vindo de Potter, então não poderia ser algo inconveniente ou constrangedor. O loiro desamarrou o laço e tirou o papel prateado. Harry apareceu na porta.

– Harry! – disse Draco. – eu recebi o seu presente.

Harry fez uma cara de desentendimento.

– Eu não mandei nenhum...

Um barulho ensurdecedor foi seguido de uma explosão que tomou todo o prédio. Seria um milagre se sobrasse alguma coisa dali...

Do outro lado da rua havia um porsche preto. E encostado a ele estavam duas mulheres.

– E então? O que nós vamos fazer agora Bells? – perguntou a loira, ingenuamente.

A outra a encarou e sorriu.

– Vamos pra Paris... E não me chame de Bells, minha doce Cherry L... Sou Black Block, vadia.  
As duas entraram no carro, Cherry L e Black Block. Colocaram os óculos escuros e seguiram rumo ao aeroporto.

* * *

_**NA: Capítulo postado. Estamos chegando próximo ao desfecho mais alucinante do fandom de HP. Eu queria orientar vocês a relerem o capítulo dois. Como eu tinha perdido a fic, tive que procurá-la no pc, e acabei pulando um cap, além deste capítulo novo (que por sinal é o final da fic que foi mandado pro chall, mas não é o final dessa versão), leiam também o Capítulo 02, que é inédito. Desculpem pelo deslize.  
**_

_**Espero que estejam se divertindo.**_

_**Espero reviews.**_

_**E até o próximo capítulo!**_

_**XD  
**_

_** Beijos! **_


	7. Capítulo Bônus - Ripagem

**PARTICIPARAM DA RIPAGEM:**

_TungsBaby_

_Sev_

_Persie_

_Honey G, a personagem principal._

_Marrie_

_Aili, a que devia ter feito essa ripagem a séculos e vai colar aqui no meio o q fez._

_Panda, até eu to na bagunça \o/_

* * *

**Título:** GRINDHOUSE: LESBIAN KILLERS (Honey: SENTA, GENTE, O FILME VAI COMEÇAR) (Panda: Acho que o nome devia ser "Ginny sou foda e na cama te exculacho")

**Autor:** Robin Severus; (Honey: Sasha Fierce, Madonna Fox), (Persie:Kolly_69)

**Ship:** HERMIONE GRANGER & GINNY WEASLEY (Marrie: Já começamos bem)

**Capa: **(Panda: poha, uma fic do rob sem capa? ta de sacanagem ¬¬)

**Classificação:** M

**Gênero:** NC-17; SLASH (Persie: Podia muito bem riscar, né, redundância diz oi), FEMMESLASH,

**Status: **(Marrie: Me diz que é complete, POR FAVOR)

**Idioma:** Português.

**Obs:** _GRINDHOUSE É UMA SÉRIE__ (Persie: onde esse mundo vai parar, tem mais dessa?)__ ONDE VOU POSTAR VÁRIAS FICS COM CONTEÚDO TRASH_. (Honey: Trash uma ova. Isso é lindo)(Persie: SOU FANGIRL DO ROBIN) (Panda: Tambem sou \o/)

**Obs 2: **_ESSA FIC EM ESPECIAL, FOI ESCRITA PARA O I CHALLENGE DE TRASHS DO FÓRUM 6V, MESTRADO PELA AILI._

**Disclaimer**: Alguns personagens, lugares e citações pertencem a J.K Rowling, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos. (Honey: Ainda) (Persie: Venda. Se tem fãs para tuailaitxi, tem fã para tudo). (Panda: Tudo mentira, é tudo meu *-*)

* * *

- **PREFÁCIO** –

– Você acha que vai conseguir escapar de nós quatro? – perguntou o rapaz de jaqueta preta e sorriso ameaçador. (Honey: Sirius? Eu dava.)(Marrie: Thresome até vai, mas cinco?) (Persie: VIVA A PUTARIA) (Karen: Minha mãe me ensinou que 1 é amor, 2 é dupla penetração, 3 pode ser divertido, mas a partir disso não sai coisa boa. *menina de família*) (Panda: Ja peguei 4 /lixa, ALOK)

Ela respirava rápido, estava encurralada naquele beco com aqueles rapazes perigosos. (Panda: Devia ter escutado o Edward na sua cabeça, Bela) Não devia ter pegado aquele atalho. Devia ter seguido pra casa pelo caminho de sempre._(_Aili: Incrivel como a culpa é SEMPRE do atalho_) _ Não havia como escapar, ela temia o pior, os cabelos castanhos ondulados se moviam rápido com o vento,(Marrie: "A capa brandia em suas costas e ela voava") e nos cantos dos olhos lágrimas de desespero começavam a se formar. Estava perdida _e sabia o que iria acontecer... _(Persie: Safadinha, ela queria, a gente ta sabendo, hehehe)

_"Me solta! Não faça isso!"_

_"Quieta, nós vamos fazer com carinho" _(Persie: UUUIII)(Aili: Todos dizem a mesma coisa¬¬) (Panda: Viu, por isso ela fugiu, fazer com carinho? A garota queria pressão isso sim -q)

_"Ahhhh!"_

_"Pega ela! Não deixa que ela escape!" _(Honey: CADÊ O DATENA? CADÊ A POLICIA?)(Marrie: Fugindo desse trash, óbvio) (Persie: Alô, é da polícia? Queria denunciar um tal de Robin Severus...)

Hermione sentiu seus cabelos sendo puxados, e braços a segurando forte. A morena foi jogada contra a parede e sentiu que sua blusa era arrancada com fúria. Tentou gritar, mas foi impedida. Ela sentiu o desespero crescer e a revolta por não poder fazer nada, sentiu também que era acariciada entre as pernas...(Aili: OH MY GOD! HERMIONE FOI ESTUPRADA D=) (Panda: Espero que ela nao seja mais virgem, pq CARA SAO 4 -tenhomedo)

_Ela não conseguia gritar... Hermione não podia fazer nada... _

Uma chuva forte começou a cair, ela estava jogada naquele beco imundo cabisbaixa, os rapazes a fitavam com sorrisos satisfeitos. Foi deixada sozinha naquele lugar fétido e asqueroso, nunca mais seria a mesma.

_E naquele momento um ódio começou a crescer..._

_Ela sentiu nojo do seu corpo..._

_Sentia nojo daqueles que foram capazes de cometer tal atrocidade..._

_Ela não iria esquecer o rosto deles..._

_Ela iria querer vingança..._

_Hermione nunca mais sentiria desejo por um homem _(Marrie: Só por crianças agora né? Sei) (Persie: Só pelas garotas, gente)(Marrie 2: Ledo engano feelings)(Sev: Aham, sei, sentá lá claudia.) (Aili:[/drama]) (Karen: Choquei! Hermione estuprada me dá medo, mas ela não vai ter um caso com o Ron?) (Panda: Gente ela ta enjoada, qual deles será o pai?)

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**LESBIAN**_

_**KILLERS**_

(Honey: ORGASMOS MÚLTIPLOS!)(Persie: EU QUERO SER)(Karen: EU SOU! *ah tá, parei*) (Panda: Quero ser tambem D: deixa rob? Serei Panda Killer (H) -semata)

_**- CAPITULO UM –**_

_Hermione buscou forças para ficar em pé, se apoiou contra a parede fria e molhada enquanto repassava em sua cabeça as cenas do que havia acontecido._(Marrie: Ela não tava de olhos fechados?) (Sev: Não estava chovendo? não era um beco escuro?)(Marrie 2: Chuvendo não estava sev, estava chovendo '-')(Sev 2: Macarena delicious cale-se_)__(_Panda: Gente já mudou o capitulo, ela pode muito bem nao ta mais lá ne dãã huahaua_)__ Estava ensopada pela água da chuva e sentia uma dor forte no ventre. _(Honey: Atroveran, tomou, passou) (Persie: Que tipo de mulher é essa que não tem atroveran em casa?)_Nunca pensaria que sua primeira vez seria daquela maneira: violenta e hard-core. _(Honey: Mas o que é a vida sem um bom sexo hardcore, não é?)(Marrie: Primeira vez? Coitada, broxou todo mundo quando era mais nova.) (Persie: Agora ela vai ficar bonita, quer apostar?) (Aili: Não disse, eles nunca cumprem...)(Panda: Cacetinho colorido, ela era virgem D: coitada, mas pense pelo lado positivo! A pele vai ficar otima amiga x3)

_Procurou abrigo embaixo do toldo de um prédio, enquanto seus olhos marejados procuravam por algum taxi. __(Panda: Que homens bonzinhos! Apenas estupram, mas não roubam =D ela vai poder voltar de taxi pra casa, super chique)__ Ela esperou durante um bom tempo até que um passasse, permaneceu toda viagem calada e ignorou o olhar curioso do taxista que por um momento pensou em perguntar "O que houve com você? Sua aparência não é das melhores." _(Honey: mas nunca foi *lixa*)(Marrie: Não é uma coisa difícil de acontecer)(Persie: Ah, vai que ele pergunta isso para toda mulher feia que entra no carro dele)(Karen: Hermione trollada pelo taxista. Tenso.) (Panda: Até o taxista sabe... tenso)

_Ao chegar, Hermione pediu para que o taxista esperasse enquanto ela entrava em casa para pegar a grana do taxi. __(Panda: Mas os caras tinham deixado a grana! Hermione quer é passar a perna no taxista)__ Entrou pelos fundos da casa após pegar a chave que estava escondida embaixo do tapete _(Honey: Puta marotice hein)(Sev: Que original, ein?)_, subiu até o quarto onde Ron se encontrava dormindo aos roncos, _(Marrie: Porra, ela mora com ele e tinha sido a primeira vez? Qual é teu problema meu filho? Broxa?) (Persie: RON BROXA NAAAAO)(Sev: Agora já sabemos que o Ron broxa) (Aili: Ela mora com o Ron e era virgem? COMO ASSIM?)(Karen: O Ron não conhecia ou o quê? Porque, sei lá né, sexo é divertido) (Panda: RON BROXA RON BROXA EU SEMPRE SOUBEEEE) _abriu a gaveta do criado mudo e puxou uma nota de cinquenta. __(Persie: Tu tava na puta que pariu, mew? 50 contos?) __(Sev: Me pergunto o mesmo, Pers. Tipo o.õ?)__(Karen: Ela queria bancar a phyna e deixar de troco. Muito nova rica) __(Panda: Voce é uma bruxa hermione, o taxista vai ficar sem troco)_

_O taxista buzinou e ela ficou estática, não queria que Ron acordasse e a visse daquele jeito, queria evitar as perguntas. _(Honey: PERAÍ, ELA MORA COM O RON E NÃO DEU PRA ELE? TEM QUE VER ISSO AÍ)(Marrie: Já falei isso, né, mas é bom ressaltar *lixa*) (Honey: Mas eu falei antes, sua louca, deixa pra lá) (Persie: E ela ainda se acha inteligente) (Panda: Ron, Boston Medical Grups JÁ! Surpreenda sua parceira) _Mas por sorte o ruivo não acordou e nem acordaria tão cedo. Hermione desceu e foi até o taxista que a encarava com impaciência.__(Karen: Notem que eles dividem a MESMA CAMA. Como isso. Ron pode "conhecer-te", mas não conhece o Boston Medical Group)_

– Fique com o troco. – disse a morena, seca.(Karen: Não disse? Querendo bancar a phyna)

O taxista ligou o carro e foi embora, a morena observou o taxi virar a esquina. Quando voltou ao quarto pegou uma toalha enxuta(Marrie: Toalha enxuta...) (Persie: Pô, marrie, podia ta MOLHADA né)(Marrie 2: Mas, porra, quem fala enxuta? Além da minha avó, claro)(Karen: Enxuta sempre vai me lembrar "Coroa Enxuta" e as muitas namoradas do meu falecido avô aos SETENTA ANOS) (Panda: A toalha podia ta quentinha, nunca se sabe) e foi ao banheiro. Ligou o chuveiro e voltou-se para o espelho, analisou sua imagem decadente. Estava péssima(Marrie: Já falei que isso não é uma coisa difícil) (Panda: E nem novidade), com machucados e arranhões espalhados pelo corpo. Despiu-se e entrou embaixo do chuveiro, era mais que um simples banho, ela iria lavar sua alma, se purificar das más lembranças e daquela antiga Hermione, que agora havia mudado e iria procurar vingança.(Marrie: VAI BAIXAR UM SANTO *CORRE*) (Honey: PERA. ESTUPRARAM A HERMIONE. ISSO QUE É DECADÊNCIA) (Persie: A vingança faz mal para alma, minha criança... blablabla, boring.) (Aili: Hermione +vingança = MEDO)(Sev: Vai fazer o que, Mione? dá para mais pessoas? rooll)(Karen: Ela será uma Lesbian Killer e dará com força pra Ginny. Vingança genial, Hermione. Parabéns!) (Panda: Mione, se voce esta fazendo caridade dando por ai, de para o seu companheiro! Nao importa se ele é broxa, viagra existe para isso)

Terminou o banho e voltou-se para o espelho. Chorou as últimas lágrimas por _sua inocência perdia_ (Marrie: Betagem, querida betagem) (Persie: Só não podia ter GANHADO, né) (Panda: Hermione vai ser expulsa do clube do celibato) e pegou a maquiagem para esconder todas as marcas que havia em seu corpo.(Marrie: Você ainda acredita no poder da maquiagem? Tadinha) _ Não contaria aquilo a ninguém nem mesmo a Ron.__(Sev: coooooooooorno) __(Panda: Voce é uma bruxa HERMIONE, cade a poçao sagaz? Quem morreu e te colocou como mais esperta da escola? pq serio. MAQUIAGEM?)_

**...**

Era 07h30min quando ela acordou. Demorou um pouco mais na cama, esperando que a preguiça passasse. O dia de hoje iria ser puxado, muitas horas de academia e depois o trabalho...

_**Nome:**__ Ginny Weasley __(Persie: é GINEVRA, Robin)_

_**Ocupação:**__ Subchefe do clã das Sapatilhas Prateadas __(Persie: Vai ter um para as meias douradas, por acaso. WTF esse nome)__(Karen: Lógico que vai. É o clã inimigo, Dãã) __(E EU sou a chefe das sapatilhas prateadas MUAHAHAUAHUAHA \o/ )_

_**Codinome: **__Honey G __(A LINDA, A GOSTOSA, A TESUDA HONEY G)_(Abaixa a bola mãe, abaixa a bola) (HONEYLICIOUS)(NÃO LEVANTA A BOLA DELA)(Honey venimim G) (Nesse instante, Honey G fez todo o sentido do mundo *tapada* como nao pensei nisso antes?)

Ginny levantou da cama e foi até o banheiro, lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes, tomou um banho relaxante e revigorante (redundância, mas o banho tava bom mesmo)(Usando e abusando dos adjetivos) na sua imensa banheira com hidromassagem (PORQUE EU SOU RYYYYYYYCA)('tá poderosa , ein, bixxxxa) (eu sou fyyyyna! Tomando meus drinks na minha banheira! -mas era para ser piscina). O celular tocou e Ginny saiu da banheira para atendê-lo.

– O que aconteceu? (ninguem mais diz alô nao?)–perguntou enquanto pegava a toalha para se enrolar (Quando eu digo que mulher é NINJA o povo me olha de cara feia.). – Não, já disse que não vou me arrepender. Eu aceitei essa missão não? – a ruiva voltou ao banheiro e ficou frente ao espelho (Pera, tem um espelho em frente a banheira dela?), e se examinou. – Sim. Eu preciso ver uma pessoa e depois ir à academia, depois eu os encontro. – disse enquanto deixava a toalha cair e examinava seu corpo perfeito.(Desde quando?) (Desde que é RYYYYCA e paga plástica) (modestia mandou UM BEIJO bee, isso tudo pra fazer inveja na hermione que ta toda ferrada no capitulo acima) – Sim. Diz pra ela que eu não vou dar pra trás (HEHEHEHEHE) dessa vez, já estou decidia. Até mais.

Ginny desligou o celular e voltou a se auto-examinar (GENTE, PREVENÇÃO DE CÂNCER DE MAMA)(Madonna Fox ajudando as mulheres do mundo. Bate amica!) (Esse auto-examinar nao pegou bem). Era perfeita(E modesta, nunca se esqueça), tinha os seios fartos com pequenas sardas que davam um charme especial(nos seios? Ginny adepta ao topless), o bumbum arrebitado e volumoso (o meu nome é valeska e o apelido é... ginny) misturados com suas belas pernas, eram a combinação perfeita.(Ginny bonita e atraente = MEDO²) Ela sentiu uma excitação momentânea (Eu comigo mesma. É muito tesão, gente)(É cada uma. Primeiro me inventam HarryxHarry, agora isso?) (Gente, essa é definição de narcisismo) (Eu disse que o auto-examinar nao tinha pego bem!). Escorregou sua mão pelos seus seios e acariciou sua barriga, desceu levemente até chegar ao seu ventre e começou a se tocar.(OW PORRA! Ginny fazendo impurezas, COMO ASSIM?)(Madonna, ensinando as mulheres os toques proibidos. O:) (mamae nao me deixa ler essas coisas)

– Ginny, você é tão gostosa e ao mesmo tempo poderosa(Já falei da modéstia?).(Devo comentar algo ou essa fala já assusta por si só?) – disse pra si em voz alta. (MOMENTO NAZARETH TEDESCO) – Você pode cumprir esta tarefa. Matar _ele _vai ser fácil.(Nazareth, cadê a tesoura?) (Ela fala tudo isso enquanto se toca? Que tenso! Nem Naza era assim)

Ela soltou leves gemidos enquanto se tocava. A sensação era a melhor possível.( Ginny safadinha...)

– Você pode ter qualquer garota... (E lebica tambem O.O sou muito pura pra ler isso) (Sorte que eu não.)Quer dizer, quase todas... Você vai matá-lo e ela vai poder ser sua.(não, ela não quer quem vocês acham que ela quer[/ironca] ) (Reza a lenda que homens curtem virgens, vai ver que a Ginny também) (Ginny tem um pau imaginario, essa é a explicaçao logica, pq ela é mais macho que muito homem e isso inclui o POTTY)

Ela voltou ao banho enquanto pensava em como seria fácil executar aquela missão.

**...**

Ginny entrou em seu carro esporte (tinha que ser um cross fox) e seguiu até o centro. Ouvia Pussycatdolls porque se achava a própria Nicole Scherzinger (NÃO FODE, ROBIN)(ROBIN, PORRA)(ALOOW, ROBIN, A NICOLE É MORENA, M-O-R-E-N-A)(WTH? Só digo isso...) (Sou bem mais a ruiva das PCD, ela dança muito mais que a nicole), ao som de _Don't cha_ (WISH YOUR GIRLFRIEND WAS FUN LIKE ME? Não.)(Não, Pers) (mas quando o Dray canta isso pro Harry, a coisa fica tensa) a ruiva chegou ao pub onde Hermione a esperava, a morena usava óculos escuro e trajava roupas vermelhas que simbolizavam seu _estado de espírito._

– _Olá Ginny. – disse a Mione._

_Ginny a abraçou __(aposto que teve aquela mãozinha boba) __e puxou uma cadeira. Pediu ao garçom que trouxesse um copo de suco _(nada, era breja) (O que é uma mulher sexy sem ALCOOL, robin? Porra, cadê a vodka?)_.__(Ela ainda acha que a Hermione é virgem, ela quer que a Hermione esteja consciente quando fizerem amor [/sabrinõesoff]) _(nao esqueça o cigarro, para a ginyy ser a sexy completa precisa beber e fumar, mas nao fumar de qualquer jeito, tem que fumar como puta francesa fazendo biquinho)

– _Você parecia assustada quando me ligou ontem à noite. – disse Ginny. – Qual era o motivo do telefonema?_

_Hermione engoliu sem eco _(ENGOLIU SEM ECO? EXPLICA ISSO DIREITO)(O Robin não conhece o poder da betagem)(o goto dela costuma ECOAR? CORRAM PARA AS COLINAS)_, não sabia se contava o que tinha acontecido para Ginny. Mas era necessário dividir aquilo com alguém, principalmente com Ginny _(Nem o poder dos pronomes) (Robin, aposto que tu matou todas as aulas de portugues escrevendo essa merda) _que era sua confidente. _(ela não tinha jurado nunca contar pra ninguem? o.ô)_(Era a primeira vez dela, mesmo dividindo a cama com o IRMÃO DA GINNY)_

– _Aconteceu uma coisa ontem...__(NAO ME DIGAA)__(Quanta originalidade)__ – começou Mione._

_Hermione revelou a Ginny o que havia acontecido, conversaram durante um tempo e Ginny demonstrou revolta pelo que havia acontecido com Hermione. _(PRONOMES, PRA QUE TE QUERO?)

– _Asquerosos, não acredito que eles fizeram isso com você. O que o Ron disse?__(Nada, homem que broxa não tem direito a falar nada)__(Ron estava se tratando da Disfunção Erétil. Se você também sofre disso, liga pro Boston Medical Group) _(Tadinho, nem deu tempo de surpreender a parceira)

– _Ele não sabe. – disse Hermione rápida. – Eu não quis contar, eu não sei o que ele iria fazer. _

– _Acho que eu sei como ajudar você. – disse a ruiva. – Eu preciso resolver uns assuntos importantes primeiro. Depois eu queria que você me acompanha-se _(Oi? Não sabia que verbos tinham traços no meio)_ em um lugar.__(Elas vão acompanhar O LUGAR, ghataz)_

– _Que lugar? – perguntou Hermione com certa curiosidade._

– _Confie em mim... Vai ser bom pra você.__(Ginevra safaaada, ainda reclama do nome de puta que leva, hahaha) _(Ginny se preparando pro ataque, como a Hermione caiu nessa? É o mesmo que falar"vou fazer com carinho") (Gente, ela está bobinha e abalada pela noite anterior, sejamos compreensivos!) (Ginny tigresa RAWR)

_Hermione concordou e a ruiva se levantou e foi em direção ao carro._

– _Fique com seu celular ligado, eu entro em contato com você.__(Baixou a Espiã Russa sensual, hein?)__ – a ruiva levantou o óculos e piscou para morena. – Vejo você depois._

**...**

Hermione havia voltado ao lugar onde tinha sido abusada.(Porra, PARA QUE?) (Ela gosta de reviver as boas lembranças)(Será que foi pegar algum objeto para se recordar dali a uns anos? rooll)O nojo e a revolta estavam estampados em sua face. Deu alguns passos em direção ao beco que havia sido o palco de tal atrocidade. Ela analisou o lugar minuciosamente durante um longo tempo.

"_Você vai ser boazinha não? Vai nos deixar fazer o que quiser com você?"_

"_Por favor, me solta!Não faz isso!"_

_Hermione tentou se soltar e acertou um chute em um dos rapazes._

"_Essa piranha me machucou!"_

"_Não faz isso! Me soltaaaa!_

Hermione voltou a si, estava encostada na parede e tremia. (Tesão, sei) Ela fitou o chão e sentiu vontade de chorar, mas não ia. Ela ia ser forte, independente, uma mulher que não iria se demonstrar fraca.(E o que independente tem a ver com isso?) A morena notou um pedaço de papel reluzente caído sobre o chão (claro! tinhaaa que ter alguma coisa, né Robin, senão para que tu colocaria a Mione ali novamente -'), próximo a uma lata de lixo. Abaixou-se e o pegou, era um cartão que dizia "Nefertiti Bar", (CHEGAMOS À DECADÊNCIA, BRASIL)(Daqui a pouco ela vai pro Cleópatra Bar)(NAO FODE COM A HISTORIA DO EGITO ROBIN, QUE PORRA, A MUMIA DELA VAI TE PERSEGUIR PARA SEMPRE, EU TE GARANTO)(A nível de infirmação, porque ripagem também é cultura, ela era esposa de Amenhotep IV, ou Akhenaton)(AH FODA-SE, SÓ NÃO FODE COM A HISTÓRIA, ROBIN) (Manda ela pra LeGirl logo, ela vai curtir heheh)examinou o cartão e no verso havia as iniciais T.B e um número de telefone.(conveniente não?)(claro, normal. Senão PARA QUE o Robin teria colocado a Mione no beco novamente? -)

– _T.B – disse baixo.__(TB? Tomas Bulstrode?[an?] Totalmente Burra? Não sei. Espero descobrir) _(TOMAS BULSTRODE, ADOREI)

Ela guardou o cartão no bolso da calça e seguiu para o trabalho. Ela era contadora de um banco de médio porte. A morena seguiu para o trabalho, (tu já disse, caraio)(Ele precisava mostrar que ela era morena, amor, acompanhe a lógica!)enquanto em outro ponto da cidade, outras duas pessoas haviam marcado um encontro.

– _Quero que o serviço seja feito, não quero erros.__(E alguém pede por um trabalho com erros? ¬¬)_

– _Isso já foi providenciado. Tenho duas pessoas que vão fazer isso._

– _Eu vou ficar responsável por aquela outra coisa, você sabe..._

– _Dessa vez é pra valer não?__( claro, aproveita e fodii com força!)_

– _Sim._

– _Então se for assim, as coisas estão no meu carro. Você vai precisar de ajuda? Se quiser posso mandar alguém junto com você. __(Opa, suruba com SdM?)_

– _Não, isso é assunto meu. Dê-me as chaves do seu carro._

– _Faça um bom trabalho vadia.__(Essas vadias recebem CARROS? Pô, comofas para eu ser uma?)__(Por que você acha que eu me autodenominei uma LK? Pra ganhar o carro!) _(Tambem quero um carro .-. posso pular a parte da vadia?)

**...**

_**03:05 pm**_

– _Entre, nós vamos dar uma volta. – disse Ginny ao abrir a porta do carro para Hermione._

– _E pra onde você vai me levar? – perguntou a morena. _(PARA AS ESTRELAS #TITANIC FEELINGS)

– _Você vai saber logo._

_Hermione entrou no carro e seguiram viagem. Durante o trajeto as duas trocaram mais confidências. __(Só confidencias? Elas nao eram lesbicas? Cade o lesbianismo Rob? Vi de tudo mesmo isso. Tb nao vi slash ainda D: )__Hermione mostrou a ruiva o cartão que tinha achado no beco. Ginny fitou o cartão e concluiu dizendo que aquilo não passava de um pedaço de papel estúpido, que não serviria pra nada.__(Além de acabar com a história do Egito, você quer dizer)_

– _Você acha mesmo? – perguntou Hermione com incerteza. _(esta duvidando da ginny linda e absoluta?)

– _Sim, seria muito improvável que isso tivesse haver __(Realmente, isso não tem nada __**a ver**__) __com os caras que fizeram isso com você._

_Hermione não disse nada, colocou de volta na bolsa o cartão __(pera, como ela ela coloca DE VOLTA na BOLSA se tava no BOLSO da calça? hm)__( a lógica mandou beijos ;*)__, que para ela não era algo descartável.__(Claro que não, as pessoas guardam os 24389765467865467890 mil pedaços de papel de acham na rua, levam para casa e tudo o mais)__(Momento Random: EU GUARDO E AE VEM PRO FIGHT!) _

**...**

Ron terminou o treino cedo. Foi para o vestiário para tomar uma ducha e relaxar, ser jogador de futebol não era nada fácil, sentia na pele a cobrança constante, mas que foi responsável pelo seu prêmio de revelação do ano (no faustão, foi incrível)(Hermione sendo abusada, Ginny sendo narcicista e Rony sendo bom em esportes. É o fim do mundo mesmo)(Pelo menos ele é goleiro. NÉ ROBIN?). O ruivo iria passar a tarde no shopping para comprar um presente para Hermione, faltavam dois dias para completarem três anos de namoro(E ELE NÃO TINHA COMIDO ELA? PUTA QUE PARIU)(Que broxa)(Gente, ele estava em tratamento! Vocês não têm DE pra ficar comentando.) (eurialtissimo. Ron vai dar uma de Bruno, ser goleiro no flamengo e matar a Hermione pq nao libera a amiguinha) (PAA TUDO JA ENTENDI, ELA QUERIA CASAR VIRRRGEM! Pode morar junto, pode dormir na mesma cama, mas sexo só depois do casamento, claro!). O presente seria aquele que os levariam a um passo a diante(ALELUIA, IRMÃOS)(aka estimulante feminino, se ele nao consegue sozinho, recorre ao sex shop), iria pedir Hermione em casamento(Masque, pensei que ia comer ela). Um anel de noivado seria o presente certo.(O Roniquinho queria se casar virgem? Owwnt)( ele quer pedir ela em CASAMENTO, mas ela ainda era virgem... COMO ASSIM?)(Ele já levou pra casa. Só esqueceu de tirar o lacre.) Ron deixou o estádio e seguiu até a garagem. O ruivo apertou o botão e destravou o automóvel. Colocou a mão na maçaneta...

Quando a bola que estava em sua bolsa escorregou,(Agora me responde: Por que ele tem uma bola e uma bolsa?) (Fique confusa. Indeed.) (O RON É GAY? D: )(agora TUUUUUUDO faz sentido, galerë)o ruivo abaixou-se para pega-la. Pegou e se voltou pro carro, abriu a porta e arremessou a mochila no banco de trás, quando entrou, ligou o rádio...

– Você pode me dar uma carona Ron? – perguntou um rapaz (AIMEUDELS, EU NAO DISSE)enquanto batia contra o vidro do carro. O ruivo abaixou o vidro para falar com o colega.(Gente, só pode ser uma fantasia do autor: comer alguém desconhecido no carro =D q)(Madonna, amada, que história é essa de falar de bater cabelo cum colega e não comer a mulher?)

– Simus... (SIMUS, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA)Hum, infelizmente não. Eu tenho que resolver uns assuntos... – respondeu o ruivo (PARA DE FALAR "O RUIVO" QUE COISA BREGA)(Mas ele É ruivo). – Hâ..(WHAT THE FUCK esse acento circunflexo?). É coisa pessoal, então... Não leve a mal ok? Vou ficar devendo.

– Ah sim, entendo. Cobro depois então.(COM FAVORES SEXUAIS, TO SABENDO) (EU FALEI QUE O RON TAVA GAY)(Podia ser pior. Podia ser... o Dumbledore! - Tungsbaby some no mundo de vergonha depois dessa.) – disse Simmus (E agora tem dois 'm'?), o rapaz concordou e fez um gesto breve. – Ok então, hum... Acho que o Dino pode me dar uma carona...(Tudo por sexo, galera) Tudo certo pra sexta, não? Os rapazes vão fazer a despedida do técnico Snape (DIGNO. ME ABSTENHO)(To tentando imaginar o Snape de bermudinha correndo atrás de uma bola) (Weasley, broxas não tem espaço no time! PRO BANCO!)(Pra constar: imaginei o Snape dando tapinhas nas bundas dos atletas)(nao nao nao! *entrou no estado da negaçao* snape de tecnico? todas as pessimas imagens vieram a mente, nao nao nao!), ele vai fazer falta.(Snape tecnico ? WTH? E as pessoas gostam dele? Que ser isso?) (UAZAO e RAZAO, mas esqueceram de avisar isso na ficha amiga do 6v) – o rapaz passou a mão nos cabelos e fez uma cara engraçada. – Hum... Ele não vai se importar se eu chamar umas stripers, vai?(O Ron que vai, já que ele é um broxa de marca maior)(Masque, ele nao é gay?)(Ele finge que come a Hermione. É porque homossexualidade no futebol não é bem aceito... Madonna lutando por causas sociais). (primeiro cancer de mama, agora jogadores gays, que lindo rob)

– Hum... Acho que não... Não sei se é a melhor idéia, mas em todo caso. Me disseram que ele gosta de ruivas.(não é DE ruivas é DA ruiva)(Robin, você também tem tensão sexual não resolvida por ruivos, que nem a JK?) Até mais Simmus!

O outro foi embora. Ron pegou o celular no porta-luvas e ligou para Mione. Ficou durante uns segundos tentando, mas só dava na caixa postal. O ruivo guardou de volta o celular no porta-luvas e ligou o carro. Ouviu um ruído baixo e estranho...

– _Mas que por..._

_O barulho soou alto, o carro do ruivo explodiu. Espalhando pedaços que atingiram outros carros no estacionamento. Uma explosão ensurdecedora_.

(MEU DEUS, CHAMA O BRUCE WILLIS, O VAN DAMME, O STALONE)(PORRA, ELE TAVA DENTRO DO CARRO E SÓ O SOM QUE FOI ENSURDECEDOR? TINHA PARTES DE RON VOANDO E O ÚNICO PROBLEMA ERA O BARULHO? Me abstenho) (Alarmes de incendio, nao tem nao?)(CACETE! RON MORREU!)(MEU DEUS, SE O RON NÃO MORREU ELE É DURO (ui!) DE MATAR!) (FINALMENTE MATARAM ESSE AI E ops.. ficar quieta)

**...**

As duas estavam no carro e ouviam o som no último volume, enquanto Ginny cantava frenética (sempre soube que ela era doida)(Na nossa festa vale tudo... Pode ser alguém como eu, como você - As Frenéticas Feelings). Uma pausa, e a música muda.

– OMG! (Ó ÊME GÊ) Eu amo essa música, lembra?(Pussycatdolls?)

A morena sorriu, lembrava daquela música. Verão, praias, uma casa e uma reunião exclusiva só para garotas.(E sexo, mas não para você Hermione, claro) (Rob, se nao for Spice Girls, voce ta expulso do clube das mulheres)

– Canta comigo! – disse a ruiva! Hermione ria e antão(Eu sei que ela é uma anta, mas ai já é sacanagem) (adorei esse 'antão', é bem o que ela foi ao nao dar para o Ron por três anos) (E agora ele morreu virgem e broxa! eu to amando essa fic) acompanhou Ginny – _I'm not cocky. I just love myself bitch! _(sem comentarios para essa musica.)

– Bons tempos, não? – perguntou a ruiva. Hermione concordou e continuou cantando. – Chegamos! – disse Ginny.

O lugar era um enorme prédio, possivelmente um centro empresarial, pensou Mione. As duas forram recebidas por um manobrista, quando saíram, Ginny entregou as chaves ao rapaz e seguiu com Mione para o hall do lugar.

Ao passarem pela porta giratória, as duas estavam em um imenso hall,(OLHA A REDUNDÂNCIA) (Rob, a unica retardada aqui é a Mione, nao precisa ficar repetindo as coisas)completamente branco (é um hospital)(Hospício?), com imensos lustres e três portas de elevador.

No centro, uma senhora com óculos, falava o telefone, enquanto anotava alguns papéis sobre o balcão de recepção. (McGonagall trabalhando de secretaria?)

– Boa tarde, Sra. McGonagall. –disse a ruiva.

– G. – disse a velha. – Veio ver o chefe? (ELA VIROU SECRETÁRIA? QUE DECADÊNCIA)(Marrie foi se tacar da janela). (caralho, Robin, RECEPCIONISTA É JOB PARA LOSER) (Elas vao encontrar o Charlie? 8D Panteras rlz huahauahu)

– Sim. Preciso de acesso pro 3. – disse a ruiva gentilmente.

McGonagall assentiu e digitou algo no computador. Logo um passe foi emitido da maquina, a velha(Puta falta de respeito com os mais experientes) (D:)entregou a Ginny.

– Obrigada.

As duas seguiram pra o primeiro elevador. Ao entrarem, Ginny apertou o botão "I-03".

– Hum... O que exatamente é este lugar? – perguntou Hermione, com a dúvida estampada na cara.

– Você logo vai descobrir. _Sweet M_. (sou foda, beijos) (já estão trocando apelidinhos, meldels) (lady gaga and beyonce mandaram avisar que isso é plagio!)

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

A porta do elevador abriu e as duas saíram. Estavam em uma sala que tinha apenas um quadro enorme de garotas nuas. (Ginecologista? O meu tem isso) Hermione acompanhou Ginny até outra porta que se encontrava no fundo da sala, Ginny digitou um código e a porta abriu.

Hermione se deparou com uma sala cheia de mulheres, algumas com rostos conhecidos, outras ela nunca tinha visto. (Levou ela pro cafetão! Agora que a amiga deu, ja pode começar a trabalhar, menine burra, podia muito bem ter vendido a virgindade da outra)

– Então essa é a garota? – perguntou uma das mulheres.

– Sim. – respondeu Ginny. – Eu quero que vocês conheçam Hermione Granger.

Elas eram quatro.

– Hermione essas são _Black Block _(*CARA DE REGINA DUARTE TENSA*)_, Little P_.,_ Cherry L. e Sherri M. Chang _(PUTA. NOME. HORRÍVEL. DA. PORRA)(Meu nome é Marrie e eu estou há dez anos sem beber. *Bem vinda, Marrie*)(Eu também quero ter um apelido _Chemical W_, por favor) (eu ia falar que queria ser a Lady P. Mas achei que nao ficou bom e me toquei que nada com P ficaria bom D: vou ali trocar de nome e ja volto)(Faltou a Mamma Z /Mrs Zabini lovers)_. _– disse Ginny.

Hermione encarava a mais alta.

– Você não é Bellatrix Lest... (Ginny trabalha com a Bellatrix? Como assim?)

– Sim, a própria. – disse rápida e com certa arrogância. – Me conhece?

– Não, mas já vi algumas fotos suas... Revistas... (sei, sei)(Bella posou pra Playboy! O:)– a morena fez uma expressão de não entendimento. – Mas, o que é aqui? O que vocês querem?

– A sua amiga ruiva nos contou o que houve com você...

– E ficamos sensibilizadas. – disse uma garota de cabelos louros e com óculos _Carrera_ laranja e brincos em forma de cenouras. – Queremos ajudar você... Mione. – completou a garota, que tirou os óculos e Hermione pôde ver que era Luna Lovegood, uma antiga colega de colégio e faculdade. (faculdade de QUE?)(De burrice, de incompetência, de como arranjar namorados broxas)( Luna ta no meio da suruba tambem? MEDO) (ate a luna? coitada D: )

– O que você faz aqui Luna? – perguntou a morena incrédula.

– Escute Hermione. – começou Ginny. – Nós sentimos por você, e queremos ajudar. Eu sei o que você deve ta sentindo, e o quanto deve sentir nojo e ódio daqueles caras repugnantes que abusaram de você.(Não, magina. Ela ficou feliz que alguém foi homem para comer ela)

Hermione sentiu um incomodo ao ouvir as palavras de Ginny.

– Você tem que se juntar a nós. Somos diferentes das outras mulheres, somos independentes e fortes (DESTINY'S CHILD SURVIVOR MOMENTS). Nós não nos sujeitamos aos caprichos e vontades machistas.(somos lesbicas...) (e vampiras...) (e panssexuais) – disse Bellatrix.

– Eu não sei. – respondeu a morena. – Eu não sei nem o que vocês fazem.

– Prestamos serviços de utilidade pública. – disse outra garota com cabelos negros longos e traços orientais. – Somos pagas para fazer o bem.(Aham, Madres Teresas de Calcutá)

– Eu não entendi... – disse Hermione.

– Nos livramos de homens asquerosos, corruptos... Ladrões... – continuou a japa. (chinesa, mas quem liga)(Robin além de ser bom em história, é bom em geografia também)(Ah, foda-se a Cho, quem liga pra ela? Peguei mas nem teve graça)

– Eu gosto do termo "vilão"! – disse Luna com um gritinho de felicidade.

– Isso! Obrigada pelo termo Cherry L.(Marrie corta os pulsos)

Hermione ficou calada, processando as explicações.

– Hum... Então vocês são policiais? Agentes do governo britânico?(Claro pô, não tá vendo os distintivos e as sirenes?)

– Hum... Quase. (VOCÊ JÁ FOI MAIS INTELIGENTE, HERMIONE)– disse Ginny. – Trabalhamos por conta própria...

– Na verdade temos um patrocinador! – disse Luna. (BOM DIA CHARLIE! / BOM DIA PANTERAS)

–Ah por Deus! – disse Bellatrix. – Parem de embromar a garota! – voltando-se para Hermione. – Somos assassinas! Entendeu? Matamos homens que não prestam por dinheiro! Políticos corruptos, criminosos, traficantes e até velhos asquerosos.(É POR ISSO QUE EU AMO A BELLA. SEMPRE TÃO DIRETA)

– O que? – indagou Mione perplexa.

– Isso mesmo minha filha! Nós matamos por dinheiro! – continuou Bellatrix.

– Eu acho melhor eu ir embora... – disse Mione, virando as costas e indo em direção a porta.

– Não seja burra! – disse Bella. – Você precisa de nós garota! Quem disse que você está segura?

Hermione estacou na porta. Ginny continuou.

– É verdade, quem garante que aqueles caras não querem ver você de novo? Ou fazer algo contra você? Me diz Mione, você não queria acabar com eles? Causar o mesmo mal que eles causaram a você?(Não sei se ela queria por um strapon e comer eles não né, maaaas, vindo dessa fic, tudo pode acontecer) E se você pudesse ter o poder em suas mãos, aprender a se defender... Ser uma mulher mais forte?

A morena ficou calada. Ginny estava certa, ela queria se vingar. Queria ter o poder de controlar sua vida. De(ela não quer deter ninguem, ela quer ter entao vamos separar aqui ne, betagem disse bjsmeliga)ter poder sobre os homens e deixar de ser uma garota tola indefesa.(Eu não acho que isso seja possível, mas boa sorte)

– O que você diz? – perguntou Ginny.

–Eu... Eu acho que eu aceito... Mas acho que não teria coragem de matar alguém.

– Hahahaha! – gargalhou Bella. – Minha cara, depois do primeiro trabalho, os outros são fichinha.(fuck yeah bellatriz)

– Ótimo! – disse Ginny, com um sorriso de conquista no rosto. – Black Block(WTF? WTF?) e Cherry L. vão levá-la para conhecer o lugar e dar mais detalhes sobre o nosso trabalho.

Luna correu até Mione e a puxou pelo braço, levando a garota em direção a outro elevador, junto com Bella e Little P. que permaneceu a conversa em silêncio.

– Espera. – disse Ginny para a japa.(Chinesa, mas foda-se né) – Você já fez aquilo?

– Ainda não. Preciso apenas da sua confirmação.

– O alvo vai estar em casa as 7:00 PM. É melhor que você esteja lá antes. – Ginny se aproximou da japa. – A outra aceitou?

– Sim. Eu vou pegá-la no aeroporto as 5:00. Por que esse serviço? É mesmo necessário? – indagou a japa.

– Sim. Foram ordens de cima.

– A Bella sabe disso?

– Não diga nada, apenas faça o trabalho. Como eu disse, são ordens superiores, ela não tem nada haver com isso.

A garota japonesa se aproximou de Ginny e a beijou. A ruiva foi rápida e empurrou a garota.

– Cho, pare! O que nós tivemos já terminou. (Ginny e Cho? As ex do Harry se unem...)(E a Chang quer dar uns pegas na Gineca. Já esteve melhor, Cho.) (Ginny deve ter cara de Potter para a Cho deseja-la, ou de Cedric, voce escolhe)

Cho sentiu as bochechas queimarem de vergonha.

– É outra não? Você gosta de outra? Me diz quem é? – perguntou Cho. (MAS ATÉ AQUI ESSA CHO É CUZONA. SAI, EXU)(PORRA, QUER COMER O CEDRICO, DEPOIS O HARRY E AGORA A GINNY? SAI PARA LÁ COMELONA) (TA mais para ser comida ne e é INCRIVEL tanto personagem bom para ficar vivo e a JK deixa a CHO viva, que mundo é esse?)

– Não é da sua conta. Apenas faça seu trabalho, se você não fosse boa eu não teria pedido pra você. (boa no que...)(Pedido pra que? Eu quero saber!)

Cho saiu da sala, deixando Ginny sozinha. O celular da ruiva tocou e ela atendeu.

– Ok, eu já estou subindo.

**...**

O elevador parou no último andar e a ruiva saiu e atravessou o corredor repleto de pinturas renascentistas (tamo ficando chique, chega de mulher pelada, deve ta perto da sala do cafetao). Ao abrir a porta no fim do corredor a ruiva se deparou com um homem loiro que estava parado diante da imensa janela.

– O que você queria Malfoy? (ELA TRABALHA POR MALFOY! O.O)

O loiro voltou-se para a ruiva e sorriu.

– Honey G. – disse o loiro. – Aceita um copo de champanhe? (DE VOCÊ ATÉ PINGA, DRACO -n)(DE VOCÊ ATÉ PINGA, DRACO +1)(PINGA NI MIM! -qqq) (Draco nao pode ser o cafetao! Draco tem que ser uma das meninas)

Malfoy foi até o pequeno bar e pegou uma garrafa de champanhe que estava dentro de um balde com gelo.

– Me diga. O serviço de hoje a tarde vai ser um sucesso, não vai?

– Sim. Já lhe assegurei isso. O nosso rapaz estará em casa logo. Vai se um serviço fácil.

Malfoy pegou duas taças, encheu as duas e entregou uma a Ginny.

– E o Potter? Não vai atrapalhar? – perguntou o loiro com evidente interesse. (O ENTER CABIA BEM AQUI) (A HD tb te ama Rob) – Não, segundo o meu irmão Ron, Potter vai estar fora da cidade. Isso nos dá carta branca para pegar o seu namoradinho.

– Excelente, não quero que machuquem ele.(Claro, sem Pinhão, não tem graça) (sem pinhao nao tem vida, sem pinhao nao tem fic! *calem a panda*) Traga pra mim a cabeça do amante dele, aquele jornalistazinho asqueroso vai pagar por aquela matéria difamatória. (amante? FOFOCA!)

– Não é apenas pela matéria, não é mesmo? – questionou a ruiva. – É por ele não? Pelo Potter? Você quer eliminar a concorrência. (Draco = Mafioso poderoso e... gay?) (Don Corleone se revirou na tumba)

Malfoy não respondeu, encarou Ginny e soltou um riso de desdém.

– Você não me engana Draco. Por que esse interesse no Harry? E por que essa necessidade de se livrar do namoradinho dele? (Ginny no inicio da fic voce era mais esperta lembra ryca?)

– É a mesma necessidade que você tem... Ginny. (= prazer sexual)

**...**

Hermione permaneceu em silêncio durante a viagem de volta. Aquilo incomodou Ginny.

– Você não vai falar nada? – perguntou Ginny. Elas te trataram bem?

– Sim. Eu achei interessante (UUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMM TÔ SABENDO), só estou pensando.

– Você está disposta a participar? A querer mudar? (Vem pra caixa voce tb! VEM!)

Hermione pensou um pouco, antes de responder. Não se imaginava como uma matadora.(Nem ela, nem ninguém) (El Matadora)

– Sim. Eu aceito... Eu só não sei se vou conseguir.

– Claro que vai. Os primeiros meses de treinamento são duros, mas você consegue.

O celular da morena tocou, era Seamus. (O nome era Simus, depois Simmus e agora Seamus, daqui a pouco é Claudinete)

– Seamus? O Ron não está comigo... O quê? Como assim... – o tom de Hermione era de agonia e aflição. – Ele... Morto?

Ginny prestava atenção na conversa e ficou aflita também.

– O que houve? O que aconteceu? Foi o Ron? (CALA A BOCA SUA HIPOCRITA)

Hermione desligou o celular e sentiu uma onda de desespero, sentiu as lágrimas virem, não acreditava no que Seamus havia dito.

– O Ron... – tentou dizer Hermione. – Seu irmão morreu Ginny! _Em um atentado! _(O-M-G, ABRE O GOSSIP GIRL AGORA AMIGA!)

Ginny não entendera, também não acreditou no que Hermione disse. Seu irmão não podia ter morrido, não, aquilo não podia ser verdade. A ruiva não agüentaria passar por aquilo novamente, já não bastava Fred ter morrido em um acidente de trem (TCHAU *se retira*)(Como isso? Ele se jogou na frente do trem?)((8)Meu nome é creusa, eu ando de trem(8))(Ele descobriu a vida secreta da Gineca e misteriosamente morreu no acidente de trem), agora Ron. (HIPOCRITAAAAA)

– Atentado? Como assim? (TORRES GÊMEAS, SOCORRAM, ACUDAM)

– O carro! Tinha uma bomba no carro – disse Mione.

– A mamãe já sabe? – perguntou Ginny, que tentava controlar o choro.

– Sim. Molly e os outros estão no bar da Muriel.(A Muriel virou dona de bar? Fuck yeah) (Murieeeel cade o meu jantar que eu to com fome mulher! - Coragem o cao covarde)

As duas seguiram para o Bar da Muriel, um famoso bar burlesco (A Cher esta la tb!) que servia para entreter parlamentares e empresários(Tia Muriel tem um putero O:), mas poucos sabiam que a senhora Muriel Weasley era conhecida como _Vovó _(zona)_ do pó_ e conseguia milhões com o dinheiro do tráfico, como dito: poucos sabiam daquilo. (SUPER FAMÍLIA. SUPER LEGAL PRA SE CONSOLAR QUANDO SEU FILHO MORRE)(AH NÃO, PORRA, TCHAU) (Ginny seguindo sua herança genetica... boa menina)

– Ainda bem que vocês chegaram! – disse Molly, que estava com o rosto inchado de tanto chorar. – Foi lamentável(Seu filho morreu e foi lamentável? Quanta consideração) (Ela tem outros 30, 1 nao vai fazer falta), eu não consigo acreditar! Meu filho morto em um atentado! Quem poderia ter feito isso? (Alguém querendo matar a Hermione e deu errado? Eu faria)(Foi o Simus/Simmus/Seamus/Simão que queria se livrar da Hermione pra pegar o -broxa- Ron)

A Sra. Weasley abraçou forte Hermione e depois Ginny.

– Seu irmão Charles (Para, ele nem existe)(Existe sim ._. O Carlinhos da Romênia pô, sempre esquecem dele) chega amanhã de Paris. – disse Molly.

– Onde está o papai? – perguntou Ginny.

– Está no departamento de Polícia com Percy e George.

Muriel estava sentada em uma enorme poltrona, fumava um cigarro numa charmosa piteira e bebia uísque. (fyna!)

– Malditos! São uns malditos! Levaram um rapaz tão novo! Malditos árabes! (Eu gosto dessa velha)(Estou passando a admirar essa doidona ai) (É sempre culpa dos arabes, que sindrome mais americana para ingleses u.ú)

– Não sabemos se eram árabes tia. – disse Ginny. – Tinha muita gente que invejava Ron,( você por exemplo, não é? sua assassina HIPOCRITAAA) principalmente depois de ter sido eleito e mudado de time.(Aham, mudou de time. Agora ele dá atrás né? hm) (ele saiu do timão e foi pro sumpaulo MEU! ISSU NUM PODE NAO! *zoando o proprio time, que vergonha*)

Hermione sentou em uma das poltronas, tinha uma expressão vazia e os olhos vermelhos.

(Ai, que capítulo chato. Cadê o sexo?) (cade o femmeslash? PQ ne, beijinho muita heteroflex da, isso é mole)

**oOo**

**7:30 PM**

– Então eu pego você amanhã no aeroporto. – disse o rapaz. – E preparo aquele jantar com o prato que você tanto adora... Aí quem sabe eu posso fazer uma massagem em você, e usar aquela cueca vermelha que você ama, que tal? (AÊÊÊÊ) (ME DIZ QUE ISSO É SLASH! DIZ!)

O rapaz se sentou no sofá e pegou o controle remoto da TV.

– Não, eu vou terminar de escrever a matéria sobre os órfãos mortos(UAU, QUE PROGRAMA ANIMADOR) (risos) e depois vou assistir a um filme que eu aluguei. Hum... E você? Ta fazendo o que? – perguntou, enquanto ligava e mudava os canais de televisão, a procura de algo interessante. – Hum, você ta sozinho aí? Só de toalha? Hum, o que os seus colegas iriam dizer se visse o detetive Potter se masturbando enquanto faz sexo pelo telefone com seu namorado?(Sexo pelo telefone... vou tentar um dia desses)(sem comentarios)(Tão saudável) (Só eu já sabia desde o inicio do "cap" que isso era sexo por telefone? Aquela da cueca nao me engana)

O rapaz ouviu um barulho vindo da cozinha.

– Só um segundo. – disse. – Acho que ouvi algo.

Ele diminuiu o volume da TV e foi até a cozinha. Olhou atento, procurando algo, foi até a janela, acendeu a luz da varanda. Não havia nada.

– Não foi nada. Ok, ta tudo bem, não precisa se preocupar. Bom banho. A gente se vê amanhã, beijo. (ELE FOI PELADO, ELE FOI PELADO E DURO RI MUITO) (mas esse sexo no telefone foi broxante, mata mesmo o infeliz Draco e mostra que voce faz melhor!)(Gentchi. Até o Ron pegava melhor que o Harry, viu.)

Ele desligou o telefone e voltou para a sala, pegou um DVD que estava sobre a mesinha. "Meninas Malvadas"(PORRA, ROBIN, PORRA. Mas confesso que achei que ia ser Brokeback Mountain)(meninas malvadas? WTH?) (Eu pensei que seria um pornozão gay 8D algo seila como Mambo italiano), e colocou no aparelho. Voltou para o sofá para se aconchegar. Quando sentiu braços lhe agarrarem pelo pescoço.

– Olá (Edward) Cedric.(Marrie derruba tudo que tem a volta em um ataque de fúria) (CEDRICO É O NAMORADINHO DO HARRY =O pode não, Harry, não namore uma fada!) (Vampiros não brilham Cedric, menos 50 pontos para a lufa² - NUNCA ME ESQUECEREI DISSO)– disse a voz feminina.

O rapaz se mexia freneticamente enquanto a outra segurava firme.

– Lembrado de mim? – perguntou a garota.

Cedric procurou prestar atenção na voz que era familiar.

– Cho? – disse com dificuldade. (A VINGANÇA DA REJEITADA)(O que Cho queria fazer desde que descobrimos a verdadeira fruta que o Cedrico curtia)

A garota o soltou e ele pode voltar a respirar. Cedric se levantou do sofá rápido e voltou-se para Cho Chang, que estava trajada de preto e trazia nos ombros uma espada de samurai. (PUTA CLICHÊ DO CARALHO. E ELA É CHINESA) (Ela tem olho puxado ne Rob, no final da na mesma)

– O que você faz aqui!

– Vim ver você! O primeiro namorado a gente nunca esquece!

Cedric tentou correr em direção ao corredor que dava acesso a porta da frente.

– Eu não faria isso se fosse você. (Morre feito macho porra e nao brilha!)

Cho ficou na sala, enquanto Cedric era trazido por outra garota loira, quase pálida com uma enorme tatuagem no rosto.

– Cedric essa é Lavoska! (SAÚDE)(HASUHASUASHUSAHUSAHSUAHAS)(QUE PORRA DE NOME É ESSE?) (Isso é nome de vodka e ninguem me faz mudar de ideia!)(Honey Sexy G roubou minha piada.)

Lavoska segurava Cedric firme. (shemale) (Threesomes gostosinho, elas com consolos e ele recebendo dupla penetraçao -q -parey)O rapaz tentava se soltar, mas seus esforços eram em vão, já que a garota era alta e forte. (como toda boa vodka)

– Bem eu vou fazer isso rápido. (Cho Chang tem ejaculação precoce! Mais uma causa social defendida por Madonna)– disse Cho, enquanto pegava a espada. – Você escapou de ter morrido naquele torneio de hipismo (JOGA TUDO PRO ALTO), maldito cavalo!(Já sei, ele é o cavalo e o Harry monta nele, certo?)(Cara, cavalo bomba!) Você devia ter ficado tetraplégico... Mas não vai escapar dessa vez. É uma pena você não dizer adeus pro seu namoradinho, Cedric. O Potter vai ficar tão triste.

Lavoska empurrou Cedric pra cima de Cho que enfiou a espada em Cedric (Cedrica curtiu. Só digo isso). A lamina atravessou macia.(A lâmina é broxa também?) (A LÂMINA É UMA GAROTA MACIA QUE NEM A XUXA HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA) (macios, macios, macios HUAHAUAHUA) O rapaz se apoiava em Cho, a garota encarava os olhos estáticos de Cedric com um sorriso de fascinação. Ela torceu a (espada e ele sentiu a dor.(Só agora?) (Corta logo em mil pedaços e taca na fogueira, se nao ele volta e ops, filme errado) Ela puxou a espada e o corpo de Cedric caiu sobre o carpete, em cima da poça de sangue que se formara.

– Vamos fazer o resto lá fora... Lavoska você se incomodaria? – disse a japa apontando para o corpo. – Querem a cabeça dele. (Imagino o que o Draco vai fazer com a cabeça) (Foi daí que ele reencarnou e virou aquela bicha purpurinada) (Pq tiveram que falar "Imagino o que o Draco vai fazer com a cabeça"? PQ? *mente perva*)

_**- CAPÍTULO TRÊS-**_

_**(aleluia, demorou, mas chegou \o/)**_

O dia seguinte amanheceu cinzento (benhe, eles sao ingleses, la todo dia amanhecesse cinzento e continua assim), todos estavam reunidos no mausoléu da família Wesley(Gentchi o negócio do putero rendeu!) para a cerimônia de enterro de Ron. A dor era evidente nos Weasley e nos amigos mais próximos. Harry estava ao lado de Hermione, o moreno não reagiu bem ao saber da perda do amigo e logo depois do amante.(Porque ninguém reagiria de maneira diferente, não é mesmo?)(Potter sempre sofrendo...) (Aposto que ele tava com sangue na cara. Ele sempre tá no final) (Tudo mentira, ele dançou a macarena quando soube das mortes, afinal era a coisa mais normal a se fazer)

– O que eles disseram? – perguntou Mione.

– Vão investigar. – disse Harry, com a voz chorosa. – Eu vou sentir falta dos dois. (Depois falam que o Harry não é mulherzinha *lixa*)

– E os pais dele vão vir pro enterro?

– Só a mãe. Você sabe que o pai dele era contra nosso namoro. (novamente Rob, falando sobre causas sociais)

– Isso é triste. – disse Mione. – Eu não sei como vai ser sem o Ron. (Eu sei gatah, sua vida vai ser bem mais divertida heheh)

Harry enterrou a cabeça entre as mãos, procurava ignorar as palavras do padre. Ele estava decidido descobrir quem fora o responsável pelo assassinato de Cedric, não descasaria(Ele era casado? o.O) (Aqui, amigos, vemos como a betagem é importante. Contate sua beta agora mesmo)até acha(r) o culpado.

– Eu faço uma promessa, aqui, diante do túmulo do Ron, que eu vou achar quem fez isso com ele. Eu prometo a você.Hermione abraçou o amigo. Harry aceitou o abraço, mas depois se levantou e foi até o caixão de Ron que estava lacrado. (TENSO TENSO TENSO, O RON VIROU PURÊ) O moreno fitou a foto do ruivo, mais um pedaço que tinha perdido.

As palavras do padre falavam sobre a perda, e o tipo de homem que Ron tinha sido. A senhora Weasley havia desmaiado e teve que ser carregada pelos Sr. Weasley e Gui.(Porra, ela devia pesar uma tonelada) (AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH)

No fim da cerimônia, Hermione voltou pra casa junto com Ginny. Ginny parou o carro em frente à casa de Mione.(PRONOMES, ROBIN, PRONOMES)

– Eu acho que não vou conseguir dormir sozinha. – disse Mione. – Você se incomodaria de passar essa noite comigo?(Nem falo nada)(Séquisso com a irmã do defunto! /o/)

Ginny sorriu. (HERMIONE SUA PUTA)

– Não seria um incomodo. Eu ia adorar, você precisa de companhia. Sei como você se sente.(Tipo, o irmão dela MORREU e ela tá distribuindo sorrisinhos. Nice)(Ela matou o próprio irmão, Marrie. PRA PEGAR A HERMIONE. **HERMIONE!**)

– Eu agradeço pela sua preocupação. E vou gostar da sua companhia. – disse a morena, abraçando Ginny enquanto chorava; (danada, sei bem que vai gostar)

– Vamos. –disse Ginny. –Amanhã vamos começar seu treinamento, você precisa se ocupar um pouco. (aaahhh que porra giganteeeee) (sei bem como Ginny vai ocupa-la heheh)

A ruiva saiu cedo da casa de Hermione (OPA PERAI, ROB VOCE PULOU O PORNOZAO LESBICO? NAO ACREDITO! QUAL O NOME DA FIC MESMO? HEIN HEIN, ATA, APENAS PENSEI) foi até o encontro de Cho (Hermione não deu no coro, tsc tsc), que a esperava em sua casa. Estacionou o carro e entrou no prédio, quando apertou o botão do elevador, quando a porta abriu, Cho estava parada segurando uma bolsa preta de couro.

– Vi seu carro, então? Vamos? – perguntou a garota.

– Você fez? – perguntou Ginny.

– Sim. – disse Cho, mostrando a bolsa.

– Está aí dentro? (não, ai dentro esta os produtos de beleza, a cabeça do presunto ta na bolsa de plastico pq eu nao sujaria a minha, dãã)

A japa apenas assentiu com um gesto leve.

– Vamos, me leva pra comer alguma coisa primeiro. Estou faminta. (A cabeça ta convidada pra comer tb? E novamente pensamentos tensos)(Lógico que está, Panda.)

As duas entraram no Shelby Cobra de Ginny e seguiram para um lanche ou qualquer coisa do tipo(O que pode ser qualquer coisa tipo um lanche?) próximo. (ela tinha um conversivel vermelho, nao?)(Trocou de carro, amada. Ser uma vadia do Clã das Sapatilhas Prateadas dá grana)

**...**

– Aqui está. – disse Ginny, colocando a bolsa sobre a mesa de Draco. – Anda, abre! Fiz tudo da maneira como você pediu.

Draco sorriu para Ginny e abriu a bolsa de couro. Dentro da bolsa estava a cabeça de Cedric Diggory, Cho havia cortado a cabeça(JÁ SACAMOS QUE É A CABEÇA) do rapaz no jardim da casa (nao foi no jardim, foi no ap dele, se nao sabe brincar de detetive nao desce pro play). Draco exibiu um sorriso de satisfação, seu concorrente havia sido eliminado. Agora ele teria carta branca para ficar com Potter.(Por que é tão fácil né? O cara acabou de perder o cavalo dele e já vem uma égua querendo pegar o lugar?) (Tipo, pra quê tentar conquistar se uma samurai chinesa pode cortar a cabeça do inimigo? Bem bolado, Robin, bem bolado) (samurais são japoneses, mas pera, a Cho tb! Entao ta tudo certo hauahuahau)

– Você fez um ótimo trabalho. – disse Draco. – Enquanto examinava os detalhes da cabeça de Diggory. – Como o Potter reagiu?(FICOU SUPER FELIZ POR PERDER O OBJETO DE MONTARIA DELE *-*)(Correu pros braços do George, seu verdadeiro amor)

– Péssimo. – disse Ginny, enquanto sentava na cadeira. – Não vai ficar quieto até descobrir quem fez isso. Você sabe, ele é detetive (AAAAAAAAAAAH TÁ DE BRINCADEIRA), vai botar aquele departamento todo para investigar. (Eu me lembro dele prometendo isso sobre o Ron, nao sobre o Cedric /lixa)(Comprovando minha teoria sobre o George)

– Não ele não vai. Se ele não se manter frio, é bem provável que o afastem do caso. Você sabe como ele é_ esquentadinho._(Voce adoraria saber tambem nao é Dray hauhauah)

– Você já tem idéia como chegar até ele?

– Não, ainda. – disse Malfoy. – Mas tudo é uma questão de tempo. E você? Já sabe como chegar na sua namoradinha?

– Não! – respondeu Ginny. – Mas tudo é uma questão de tempo, não?

**...**

_OITO MESES DEPOIS _(PUTA TEMPO DA PORRA, HEIN) (É para dar tempo do Harry se recuperar e voltar a ativa ne, saquei)(Herms ficou grávida e pariu um filho nesse meio tempo)

Hermione caminhava sozinha pela praça escura. Já passava das onze, a morena havia mudado a aparência.(Plástica, mona?) Os cachos castanhos agora eram negros, e o semblante de menina ingênua era agora o de uma mulher atroz.(Sério, se isso algum dia for possível de acontecer...) Os lábios eram pintados de um batom escuro, e os olhos em lápis preto faziam com que não restasse nem um pingo de ingenuidade. (senti firmeza) (A franja caida na cara e ela virou EMO, sempre soube)(Também virava: O macho que você mora junto não te come, dae tu é estuprada, dae o macho morre, dae a irmã dele quer te comer e dae tu se torna uma LK... VIDA DE MERDA, TEU NOME É HERMIONE)

Hermione esfregou as mãos, o frio era incomodo. Quando chegasse em casa, beberia um grande copo com chocolate quente, era uma pena Ron não fazer companhia, seu primeiro natal sozinha.(PORRA, ELE MORREU E ERA UMA PENA ELA PASSAR O NATAL SOZINHA? Adeus, Robin) (PORRA, NÃO PERDEU A FIRMEZA)

A morena apertou mais um pouco a capa preta que usava. Seu rosto estava vermelho pelo frio.

– Aceita um gole. – disse um rapaz, que estava com um grupo de seis homens. – É vodka, vai te esquentar.

Hermione passou pelo grupo sem dar atenção. Um amigo do rapaz o cutucou e fez um gesto para que ele fosse atrás de Mione.

– Hei! Espera! Você não quer que eu te mostre outra maneira de se esquentar? (Tenho mulher em casa, entao nao valeu)

Hermione parou, e voltou-se para o rapaz e seu grupo.

– Por quê? É você que vai fazer isso? – disse a morena. – Acho que você não seria capaz.

Risos foram soltos, e o outro se irritou.

– Qual seu nome? – perguntou Mione.

– Stan (Stan By Me HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHA Péssimo, já sei). – disse o rapaz após tomar um gole de Vodka.

Hermione sorriu.

– Stan... Por que você e os seus amigos não se juntam e aquecem uns aos outros? Aposto que isso faz seu tipo. (Gentchy! adorei! super apoio tb)

Os outros pararam de rir e se levantaram do banco. Stan terminou de beber a vodka, e arremessou a garrafa perto de Hermione.

– Você se acha esperta, não? (Depois de oito meses com a Ginny modesta, ou se achava esperta ou cometia suicidio)

Stan sacou um canivete de dentro do bolso da jaqueta, Hermione recuou um passo enquanto fitava a arma. Os outros amigos procuravam cercar a morena. Stan se aproximou de Mione e a segurou pelo braço.

– Não me toque... – disse a morena.

Stan apertou o braço de Hermione , a morena agarrou o braço do rapaz e o torceu, fazendo com que ele gritasse.(PELOS PODERES DE GREYSCOW, EU TENHO A FORÇA!) Hermione acertou um chute em Stan, fazendo com que o rapaz recuasse.

– Eu disse pra você não me tocar.

Os outros vieram pra cima da morena, um lhe agarrou pelas costas enquanto outro vinha pela sua frente.(Cara, essa frase tem tantos duplos sentidos...) (MAS QUE REALIZAÇÃO, QUE REALIZAÇÃO) Hermione correu para trás fazendo com que o homem que a agarrava, tropeçasse sobre outro banco.(WTF? O.O) A morena se soltou e, golpeou outros dois, quebrando o braço de um dos caras em três lugares.(Porque é FUNDAMENTAL saber que foram em três lugares) (DING DING DING ROOOOUND ONE)

Stan veio pra cima da morena e tentou golpeá-la com o canivete. A morena chutou a mão de Stan, fazendo com que a arma caísse longe, e sacou dois revoveres(O que é isso? Um novo tipo de arma feito especialmente para lésbicas?) (MELDELS, ALGUÉM TÁ FILMANDO ISSO? ELA É DO RESIDENT EVIL)(Ela sacou as armas do sutiã! EU QUERO SER UMA LESBIAN KILLER!)de dentro da jaqueta. Os que continuavam de pé pararam. (TORNE-SE LUTADORA PROFISSIONAL, ATIRE COM DUAS ARMAS E TUDO APENAS EM OITO MESES. Mamae, tb quero fazer esse curso! \o/ me poe, me poe!)

– Esquece! Foi um erro. – disse um cara com uma cicatriz no olho esquerdo. – Vamos deixá-la e ir embora.

– Vocês não vão embora. – disse Hermione, seca.

A morena apertou os gatilhos e disparou tiros contra os homes,(Homes, , Robin, vou te dar uma gramática e um dicionário de aniversário. Ou uma beta mesmo) (o certo é HOMI rob, H-O-M-I, o cabelereiro do filme divã tem sempre razao) alguns tentaram fugir, mas foram atingidos. Ela sentiu uma onde de prazer lhe invadir. Conforma cada bala acertava seus agressores.(Sério, Robin, É TÃO DIFICIL ARRANJAR UMA BETA?) Por último sobrou Stan, a morena encarou o rapaz que estava sangrando, sorriu, e disparou um tiro na cabeça do rapaz.(Então o rapaz deixou de ser um rapaz e virou um fantasma de um rapaz. CADÊ PRONOMES?)

Ela guardou as armas de volta na capa e seguiu pela praça, na direção de casa. Esfregou mais uma vez as mãos, e desejou aquele copo de chocolate quente. (O que é um Natal sem matar um pessoalzinho, né? Nada) (isso nao foi nada, foi apenas um exercicio para manter a forma, agora o chocolate quente e a noite fica completa)

**...**

_"Um natal sozinha, foi isso que eu quis. _(MAS TU NÃO QUERIA O RON AGORINHA MESMO? DECIDE)_ Recusei o convite da Molly para passar o natal junto com sua família __(eu tb recusaria, tem gente demais)__. Não tenho tempo pra essas coisas, por enquanto. Oito meses de treinamento intenso, fizeram com que eu me tornasse aquela que Ginny tanto tinha dito. Valeu a pena. Durante esses oito meses, eu procurei ir atrás de cada um daqueles miseráveis que me fizeram mal. Consegui encontrar todos eles, agora resta acabar com um por um. O que me ajudou bastante nessa procura foi o cartão que eu tinha achado naquele beco, só depois do terceiro mês de treinamento resolvi ir no tal lugar..."_

_A música estava alta e o movimento naquele lugar estava intenso, alguns caras engravatados e várias prostitutas andavam pelo salão_(O Buteco da Muriel tá bombando, hein?)_, no palco uma striper se apresentava._(E você estava babando com ela, né?)_ E lá fora Hermione repassava os detalhes de seu plano _(rob, querido, amor da minha vida, se isso tudo é o pensamento dela... e ela ta la fora... COMO ELA SABE DESSAS COISAS? ela ainda nem entrou! no pacote do treinamento vem poderes de x-mans tb? Serio eu quero isso!)_. Entraria e procuraria algum sinal de . A morena guardou o cartão no bolso e colocou a peruca vermelha._(Tô falando que o Robin tem tensão sexual por ruivos)(eu tb tenho rob, te entendo - ALOK) _Tirou da bolsa o espelho e o gloss, passou o gloss_(Olha a redundância aí, gente)(redundancia nada, ela podia apenas admirar o seu precioso gloss) _nos lábios enquanto se olhava no espelho, deu os últimos retoques. Arrumou a Meia-arrastão e a saia, estava pronta._(Não me contento com a Hermione puta, sério) (er... eu ando de meia arrastao e saia...)

_Ela atravessou a porta do bar, que na verdade era clube, desceu as escadas. Logo na entrada foi assediada por uma garota._

– _Desculpe. Você não faz o meu tipo. – disse a morena sorrindo._("É, eu prefiro as ruivas")

_O som alto. As pessoas dançando. Aquele clima burlesco cheio de luxúria, ela estava se sentindo no Bar da Muriel _(MÁ É TUDO PUTAA)_. Ela foi até o bar, sentou no banco e pediu um drink. Prestou atenção a sua volta, não viu ninguém conhecido. Voltou-se para pegar a bebida, e prestou atenção no balcão, onde viu vários cartões iguais aos que ela achara._

– _Você pode me dar uma informação? – perguntou Mione ao barman._

– _Claro. O que você quer? – perguntou gentilmente o barman._

_Ela puxou o cartão do bolso e entregou ao rapaz._

– _Não sei se v__(o)__c__(ê)__ vai saber me dizer, mas você sabe quem poderia ser ?_

– _Ah sim. Esse cartão é do Thomas _(Thomas Turbando, risos)_. – disse o rapaz. – O que ta escrito aqui atrás é Thomas Barry. _(Jurei que era Bulstrode)(Quase acertei. Merda.)

– _Você o conhece? – perguntou Mione._

– _Sim, ele é cliente antigo. Frequenta sempre esse lugar._

– _Onde eu posso encontrá-lo? – perguntou a morena, e o tom de interesse era notável. __(para tudo, o cara é só cliente, pq tem o nome dele na coisinha? ele faz propaganda de graça é? ou é tao vip assim? top top na balada esse cara)_

_O rapaz apontou para uma sala atrás do palco. Hermione sorriu e agradeceu. A morena terminou de tomar seu drink e foi até_(Até o espaço)_ . Ela atravessou o salão, sentiu uma grande expectativa. Será que o tal T poderia ser um dos rapazes? A morena queria que fosse. Ela chegou até a porta que dizia "SÓ PARA CONVIDADOS", respirou fundo e a abriu._

_Não enxergava nada, só feixes de luz colorida que piscavam rapidamente_(Se ela não enxergava NADA, ela não enxergava NADA. Não _sentados nelas. __(esse ponto não existe rob) __Um grupo de homens fumava e bebia, estavam acompanhados de outras garotas, provavelmente prostitutas._(Nah, que isso. Eram só menininhas vendendo biscoitos) (isso é preconceito! podiam ser moças honradas de familia)

_Ela se aproximou do grupo. Um homem de cabelos grisalhos, que usava óculos e fumava um charuto foi quem a notou._(Clichê... é o cafetão)(É o Sirius! Qualé, toda trash tem o Sirius)

– _Perdida? – perguntou o homem._

– _Não. – respondeu Hermione. – Estou procurando Thomas Barry_ (Tomas Bulstrode.)_._

_O homem deu uma longa tragada no charuto e depois perguntou:_

– _O que quer com o Sr. Thomas?_

– _Sou uma admiradora. – respondeu a morena. – Pensei que ele seria a favor de um serviço. – completou Hermione, que levantou um pouco a saia, um gesto inocente._(Marrie respira fundo para não gritar e xingar o Robin até a morte) (Quem nunca fez isso não sabe o que é aventura, beijos)

_O homem riu e soprou a fumaça. Os outros que estavam ao seu lado, se divertiam com as meninas que aparentavam ser bem novas. __(rob mais uma vezes lutando por uma causa social, dessa vez ele mostra o caso da prostituiçao infantil)_

– _Você é bonita, e gostosa. _(Eu sei que você me olha e me quer, pensa ela) _Mas infelizmente como pode ver, estou acompanhado..._

– _Você é o ? – perguntou a morena, deixando escapar um tom de desapontamento_ (Também estou desapontada. Eu podia jurar que o cafetão era o Sirius)_._

– _Sim. Qual seu nome?_

– _Tracy. – respondeu Mione._

– _Você gostaria de uma bebida? – perguntou T. com um sorriso malicioso._(VOLTAMOS PARA LEDO ENGANO? VELHO PERVERTIDO, HERMIONE COMELONA, PORRA, SÓ FALTA FALAR QUE ELA USA TÊNIS COM BIQUINI)(Não fala de LEDO ENGANO! Que Gorro/Havaianas é o ship mais fashion desde o surgimento do Universo)_ – Eu já tenho companhia, mas acho que meu amigo Chris poderia gostar da sua companhia. Não é Chris. – perguntou T. enquanto puxava o rapaz que estava ao seu lado._

_Chris a fitou. Hermione sentiu um arrepio, era um deles... Chris era seu nome._

– _Eu adoraria. – disse Chris, que estava um pouco alto. __(esse cara nao aguenta o tranco de duas juntas, por isso passou pro amigo FALEY)_

_Hermione sorriu, sentiu o sangue ferver. Sua vontade era de sacar o revolver na bolsa e matá-lo._

– _Você poderia me fazer companhia? – perguntou Mione._

_O rapaz sorriu e deu espaço para Mione sentar ao seu lado, a morena assim fez. Chris foi logo colocando a mão por debaixo da saia de Mione._

– _Você é apressado!_("e eu gosto de mulheres, dá para tirar a porra da mão daí?")_ – disse Mione sorrindo. – Que tal se nós fossemos pra outro lugar?_

_Não foi preciso mais que isso, ela facilmente o convencera. Meia hora depois eles já estavam na casa dele, a porta mal foi aberta e eles já entraram se amassando. Ele com os pensamentos mais sujos possíveis, ela com um único: vingança. _(E VINGANÇA É LIMPO?) (Anda com os pensamentos sujos? Estao tao impuros que voce nao sabe o que fazer? Seus problemas acabaram, chegou o novo revolucionario produto de limpeza VINGANÇA, nada é mais limpo que Vingança, ele deixa qualquer pensamento sujo brilhando em um instantinho, pensou em impureza? Use vingança! Pensou sacanagem? Vingança tambem limpa! Compre agora mesmo o seu produto Vingança! -naoresisti)(Por favor, um lote de Vingança pra mim, mas eu tenho uma dúvida: Limpa hemorragia cerebral?)

_Foram em direção a sala, ele a jogou em cima do sofá e desabotoou a camisa. Hermione despiu a camisa ficando com o sutiã preto. Ele se deitou sobre a moça, ela o beijou com ferocidade, invertendo as posições para ficar por cima de Chris. __(rawr)_

– _Acho que você foi um mau garoto._(Sadismo? *ronca*)_ – disse a morena._

_Chris sorriu e apertou a cintura __(cintura? pensei que nao era uma fic censurada ¬¬ poe a mao na bunda logo que eu sei que é isso que ele realmente fez) __de Hermione, a morena se curvou e o beijou, ao mesmo tempo que puxava uma faca, que estava presa na altura da coxa__ (COMO NINGUÉM PERCEBEU A FACA ALI? Segurança do Buteco da Muriel Zoada, hein)__. Hermione deslizou a faca lentamente pelo abdômen de Chris, o rapaz ficou assustado._

– _Tem estuprado muitas garotas, Chris? – perguntou Mione, ameaçadora. _(Ainda não consigo imaginar ela fazendo isso) (eu consigo, ainda mais com a peruca ruiva ahuahuaua, cabelo ruivo é o poder)

_O rapaz tentou se levantar, Hermione foi rápida e levou a faca até o pescoço do rapaz._

– _Não faça isso. Eu não quero matá-lo agora. __(alguem andou demais do lado negro da força, aiaiaiai)_

_Chris respirava rápido. A morena apertou a faca um pouco mais, de modo que o rapaz engolisse em seco._

– _Você não se lembra daquela garota que há oito meses, você e seus amigos abusaram, lembra?_

– _Eu não sei do que você está falando. – disse Chris assustado._

_Hermione se enfureceu e acertou um golpe com o cabo da faca em Chris. Fazendo com que ele desmaiasse..._

_Quando Chris acordou, ele estava deitado sobre uma mesa e tinha os braços e pés amarrados. Hermione mexia na bolsa, de onde tirou uma seringa, com um liquido azulado. __(EXORCISMO!)_

– _Soro da Verdade__ ( , ) __Christopher_(Que chique, o soro tem nome)_... Eu apliquei um desses em você. – disse Hermione fria. _(Me perdi nessa UA, beijos)

_O rapaz fitou uma mesinha que estava ao lado da mesa de jantar, onde havia uma seringa usada e um grande rolo de fita adesiva prata. Hermione havia tirado a peruca vermelha, sentou-se na bancada da cozinha enquanto fitava o rapaz._

– _Em alguns minutos, você vai sentir um pouco de adrenalina e vai responder as minhas perguntas._

_A morena sorriu, Chris começou a sentir uma sensação forte, como se algo queimasse seu sangue. O rapaz tentava se soltar, mas seus esforços eram em vão. A morena olhou o relógio com pulseira laranja e desceu da bancada, chegando próximo ao rapaz. _(Detalhar a cena é sinal de mau escritor *lixa*)

– _Ok, acho que já fez efeito. Eu vou direto ao ponto, quero o nome de cada um dos seus amigos, e quero também que você me diga como e onde encontrá-los._

**- CAPÍTULO QUATRO –**

_"Foi fácil. Ele me deu todas as respostas que eu quis, preciso confessar que senti pena de cortar um pescoço tão branco como o dele_(SE FOSSE PRETO TU NÃO IA SENTIR PENA NÉ? PUTA PRECONCEITUOSA) (HAHAHAHAAHAHAH so true)_... Minto, não senti pena. _(FANFARRONA) _Ainda faltam três, e eu sei onde estão e como encontrá-los... Robert Birkin, Henry Spencer e Cormac McLaggen_(HAHA)(Gentchi tudo isso porque ela não quis dar pra ele. Mais uma causa social defendida aqui! A das mulheres que sofrem violência dos exs. Acho digno!)_... Um médico, um famoso jogador de baseball e um seminarista._(CADÊ PADRE RIDDLE?)(seminarista estuprador? gente, onde encontra?) _Eles conseguiram me acabar __(eles te acabaram tudo né nein!) __em poucas horas... Eu preciso de sete dias apenas. Tudo bem, vamos começar." _

Ginny chegou atrasada na sala de reuniões, sentou ao lado de Luna que ouvia as instruções de Bellatrix.

– Você, Luna e Pansy (AAAAAAAAAAAH, é a Pansy. Nem tinha me tocado, juro), vão para a Rússia. Um magnata Sueco nos contratou para um trabalho, aqui estão suas identidades e passaporte com os nomes novos. – disse Bellatrix colocando três envelopes em cima da mesa. – Quando chegarem, vocês vão receber instruções. – Ginny e Chang. Vocês duas ficam responsáveis pelo serviço na casa do Moss(Vão matar a Kate Moss! O:). O velho armazém no centro deve ficar banhado em sangue. Vocês devem dar um basta naqueles traficantes. – Bella mexeu em seu notebook, voltou-se para Ginny. – Onde está Granger?

– Não sei, não a vejo desde ontem. – respondeu a ruiva. – Vou ligar para ela.

– Não precisa. – disse a morena(Agora me responde, ela não tinha pintado a porra do cabelo de preto?) (Marrie, vai chamar de que? A preta? Preconceito) que acabara de chegar. – Estou aqui.

Hermione procurou sentou (todas as betas do mundo choram nesse momento rob, e a culpa é sua) ao lado de Cho.

– Cumpriu seu serviço? – perguntou Bella. – Deu conta do mexicano?(Por que tinha que ser mexicano? Robin, seu preconceituoso)(Alguém vai ser preso hoje)

– Sim. – disse Hermione. – Espero minha recompensa.

Bellatrix sorriu, não pensava que Hermione fosse capaz de cumprir o trabalho que ela dera a garota, matar o embaixador mexicano que estava envolvido em casos de abuso de menores.

– E você vai receber. – disse Bella, com um tom de malícia.(Oks, agora a Bella virou papa-anjo?)(A Hermione curte um MILF?)

**...**

**9:15 PM**

Hermione e Ginny estavam no apartamento de Pansy, que se encontrava no quarto arrumando a mala. Mione e Ginny estavam sentadas no sofá e conversavam. (Betas choram 2)

– Então você não me dizer o que fez na noite passada? – perguntou Ginny. – Quer dizer, não vai me dizer o que você tem feito nesses últimos meses... Você anda fazendo alguma coisa. Não confia mais em mim.

Hermione sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

– Não é isso. Eu não tenho feito nada demais. Só quis um tempo pra mim, as coisas têm acontecido tão rápido.

Ginny se aproximou de Mione, afastou uma mecha de cabelo que escorregou para o rosto da morena.

– Você sabe que pode confiar em mim. Não sabe?

Pansy entrou na sala e Ginny recuou um pouco. A garota ligou seu som estéreo e se aproximou das duas. (Pansy ligando o som do nada, só pra criar climão, ok)(Pansy querendo um 3some)

– Eu preciso dar uma saída rápida. Tenho que comprar umas coisas de última hora. Vocês podem ficar aqui até eu voltar? (pansy esperta, ja tinha notado o clima hahaha sagaz a menina, gosto dela)(Pansy foi comprar Absorvente e Atroveran. CERTEZA)

– Sim. – responderam Mione e Ginny.

Pansy pegou as chaves do carro em cima da mesinha, a bolsa e saiu. Hermione cantava baixo um trecho de _Massive Atack_, enquanto Ginny a fitava.

– Você confia em mim? – perguntou Ginny, e a ruiva se aproximou de Mione. – Confia? Sim ou não? (nao, saidaquiiii)

– Que pergunta idiota. Claro que confio.

Ginny ficou de joelhos em cima do sofá e passou suas pernas por cima de Mione, que sentiu certo incomodo.

– Então eu posso fazer uma coisa? – perguntou a ruiva doce e maliciosa.(GINNY DOCE E MALICIOSA? SAHUASHSAUHASU Só nessa fic mesmo)

– O que você...

Ginny se aproximou lentamente de Hermione e colou seus lábios no da amiga.

– Por Deus, o que você... Isso é errado. (errado? eu vou te dizer o que é errado mocinha, é numa fic intitulada lesbian killers nao ter rolado nenhum femme decente, só um beijinho meia boca, isso sim é errado) (HERMIONE VOCÊ MATOU PESSOAS. SER ASSASSINA É ERRADO, LÉSBICA NÃO. CADÊ A LADY GAGA PRA DAR UMA LIÇÃO NESSA MENINA?)(Honey-tudibão-G disse tudo)

A ruiva voltou a olhar para Hermione, que estava vermelha de vergonha.

– Eu nunca beijei uma garota... – disse a morena. (eu nao me surpreenderia mais que se alem de virgem, hermione nunca tivesse sido beijada, nao importa que tava morando com o ron a 3 anos e namorando a mil)(CADÊ A KATY PERRY PRA DAR UMA LIÇÃO NESSA MENINA? CHAMA TODAS AS POP AGORA)

– Existe uma primeira vez pra tudo. – disse Ginny, e colou seus lábios novamente aos de Mione.

As duas se beijaram (jura? nem notei). Hermione não se sentiu muito a vontade nos primeiros segundos, mas logo se deixou levar. "Aquilo era estranho", pensou Mione. Os lábios rosados de Ginny eram macios, sua língua se mexia devagar e o toque de sua mão era carinhoso.

A ruiva despiu a camiseta de Mione e beijou seus seios, em seguida despiu sua camiseta e puxou Mione para o chão com carpete roxo.(Tá tudo muito rápido. A Ginny é mais comelona que qualquer outro) (eu disse que ginny tinha um pau imaginario)(Carpete roxo - descrição necessária?)(Nesse caso, o carpete roxo é relevante, Honey. Elas estão num 3some com o Carpete)

**...**

– O que você acha que ela esta fazendo então? – Perguntou Draco. (Séquisso \o/)

– Não sei, mas ela anda mes (janeiro, fevereiro, março, abril...) escondendo alguma coisa. Eu não sei o que é, mas eu sinto. – respondeu Ginny, a ruiva estava sentada em uma poltrona, enquanto arrumava a echarpe em volta do pescoço, para esconder as marcas do que fizera na noite anterior.(COMO SE ELA TIVESSE QUALQUER VERGONHA DO DRACO NÉ? JUSTO DELE, PUTA QUE PARIU)

– E pelo que eu posso ver você se esforça para descobrir. – disse Draco, com um humor ácido. – Foi ela que fez tudo isso?

– Não interessa. – respondeu Ginny. – E o Potter? Como andam as coisas?

Draco sentou-se em sua cadeira preta giratória e voltou-se para a grande janela as suas costas. (ele tb tem um gato que fica acariciando enquanto ri de forma maligna?)(Draco Corleone está sensualizando, hein)

– Ele me fez uma visita ontem. Depois do presente que eu mandei pra ele, na época da morte de Cedric, ele tem falado bastante comigo...(Draco in love, owwnt)

– Pensei que ele não gostasse de você.

– _O Cedric não gostava_. Me difamava... Mas não o Potter. Há dois anos eu o ajudei em uma investigação, na verdade arranjei um culpado pra ele. O idiota pensou que tivesse pegado o cara certo... Que na verdade eu ajudei a fugir. Desde essa época ele tem sido bem gentil.

– Hum... Boa sorte com ele então. – disse Ginny ao se levantar e ir embora.

– Espere, eu tenho um serviço pra você.

**...**

O _porsche _vermelho estava em alta velocidade, Hermione seguia até _Bethlem Royal Hospital, um centro psiquiátrico_. Lá era onde trabalhava Robert Birkin, um dos caras que a abusaram. (Porque né, tem tarado em qualquer lugar) (EU DISSE QUE TINHA UM HOSPÍCIO!) Ela havia pesquisado tudo sobre sua vítima, e em uma visita ao centro, descobriu os dias que Robert passaria a noite. Era quase seis da tarde quando ela chegou, estacionou o _porsche_ do lado de fora, ligou o rádio que tocava _Prodigy._(Se eu for uma Lesbian Killer eu posso ganhar um porsche também? *-*) (Coloco aqui novamente o meu pedido de um carro D:) (Vou largar da vida de estudante e ser uma Lesbian Killer. Codinome: Chemical W)

_Tinha tudo planejado, se passaria por uma das enfermeiras e iria até a sala de Robert, ou melhor, Dr. Birkin._

7:30 PM , o horário que grande parte dos funcionários eram dispensados. (pq afinal eles sao só dispensados, nao existe troca de turno, pra que? quem precisa de funcionarios no hospital? bobagem, manda tudo pra casa)

Hermione pegou uma bolsa no banco do carro. Despiu-se e tirou de dentro da bolsa um uniforme branco idêntico aos das enfermeiras do Royal Hospital (que ela comprou no sex shop). Colocou a peruca loira e os óculos (ela ta fazendo coleçao de peruca?)(Depois do Gorro -com Havaianas-, Hermione achou que seria legal ter coleção de peruca como a tia peruquinha da Carinha de Anjo!). Hermione seguiu para o centro, com a o crachá falso, teve acesso fácil.(Só em fic trash que as coisas são tão fáceis assim) Seguiu pelo extenso jardim até a entrada. Aquele seria um trabalho fácil. De maneira sorrateira(Porra, alguém me explica?), passou fácil pelos corredores vazios, sem chamar a atenção de ninguém. (PORRA, ROBIN, AS PESSOAS VÃO ACHAR QUE É MOLE INVADIR HOSPITAL, VÃO ACHAR QUE TODOS PODEM SER FLORA POR UM DIA, TEM QUE VER ISSO AÍ) Sabia aonde ir, decorara o caminho nas vezes que visitou o lugar.

Ela dobrou em um corredor e se deparou com a porta da sala de Birkin, tirou do bolso uma cópia da chave que havia conseguido com o velho faxineiro, até então não sabia que _certas pessoas se vendiam por garrafas de uísques..._(Tem quem se venda por birita. Uísque não é nada demais)

O Dr. Birkin analisava um monte de papéis e não notou que a porta de sua sala estava aberta. Não ligou, entrou e foi até a escrivaninha, colocou os papéis sobre a mesa e pegou duas pastas que estavam dentro da gaveta. Ficou um tempo fazendo anotações. Mexeu um pouco no computador e bebeu Martini (Quero ser médica também. Beber Martini de Plantão? Muito chique). Seus olhos azuis estavam cansados, aquele tinha sido um dia cansativo. Era novo, mas não tão jovem, tinha vinte e cinco anos, obteve sucesso cedo.(PORRA, VELHO PARA CARALHO) (esse ai pode ser considerago GENIO pq digamos que tenha como uma pessoa comum entrado na faculdade aos 17, mais o minino de 6 anos de facul, mais 4 de residencia. Me diz que ele é residente e nao medico mesmo rob, diiiz) Era reservado porque tinha suas excentricidades, e um lado negro.(LUKE, I'M YOUR FATHER!)

Ele foi até uma pequena estante, escolheu um cd e colocou no aparelho de som, era Bach, _Prelúdio e fuga. Birkin voltou para sua cadeira e sentou, relaxou e fechou os olhos._

– Dr. Birkin. – disse a voz feminina suavemente.

Birkin (me matem, e não paro de ler "Bikini") abriu os olhos e foi surpreendido por Hermione.(Ah não, sério, ORAÇÃO SUBORDINADA, ALOO?) Que injetou uma seringa no pescoço do médico. A morena despiu o uniforme, trajava apenas um sutiã branco e calçinha **(CALCINHA NÃO TEM CEDILHA, ROBIN SEVERUS, PORRA, PORRA!111111111ONEONE) **com Meia-arrastão rosa.( /hQPcGg) Birkin não conseguia falar direito, a droga que Mione tinha aplicado no médico já surtia efeito. Ela pegou a navalha que estava no uniforme e começou sua sessão se carnificina... Ela precisava confessar, gostava da palavra _vingança._(Marrie foi fazer pipoca) (todos adoram o produto de limpeza vingança! e convenhamos, ela ficou quase nua PRA QUE? só pra ter o prazer de se sentir gostosa ne, esse tempo com a ginny nao ta fazendo bem)

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

Draco havia convocado uma reunião especial com todo o grupo, que teve inicio às 9:00 AM. (No Brasil pode ser nove da manhã também) Todos aguardavam Luna e Bellatrix que ainda não haviam chegado.(Draco Corleone é o Charlie O:)

– Onde elas estão? – perguntou Draco, que fitava seu relógio.

As outras aguardavam a chegada das outras duas.

– O que você queria falar Draco? – perguntou Ginny. – Qual o motivo dessa reunião?

Draco encarou cada uma das que estavam presentes ali.

– Ontem eu acessei a conta da nossa querida organização. E descobri que todo o dinheiro que havia lá, foi tirado!

Pansy se revoltou.

– Você não acha que fomos nós, acha? (Pansy, querida, quem peida é quem sente o cheiro primeiro. Cala a boca e não chama a atenção)

**oOo**

Harry chegou ao hall de entrada e falou com a senhora da recepção.

– Eu poderia falar com Draco Malfoy? – perguntou o rapaz. – Sou o detetive Potter. – completou mostrando o distintivo.(Harry pagando de fodão. Só em trash mesmo)

**oOo**

– Eu não sei! Vocês todas tem como conseguir acesso a conta, são espertas.(Draco, amado, elas ficam comprando carros há cada parágrafo. Uma hora o dinheiro acaba.)

– Sua tia não está aqui. – disse Hermione.

– Ela não seria capaz.

A reunião foi interrompida. Um homem engravatado trazia uma caixa com um embrulho prata e laço verde.

– Sr. Malfoy. Essa encomenda é para o senhor. É do Sr. Potter.(Saquei tudo: O Harry tem um caso com a Bella e eles roubaram o Draco! Ah, Potty, seu esperto!)

**oOo**

Harry estava no elevador, faltava apenas um andar. Ele precisava urgente falar com Draco. (falar, aham sei, ele precisava era possuir o Draco heheh)

**oOo**

Draco corou enquanto ouvia as risadinhas abafadas das outras. O loiro agradeceu e colocou o presente sobre a mesa.

– Não vai abrir? – perguntou Ginny.

– Não.

– Abre. Deve ser algo especial.

O loiro hesitou, não sabia o que era. Mas era vindo de Potter, então não poderia ser algo inconveniente ou constrangedor. O loiro desamarrou o laço e tirou o papel prateado. Harry apareceu na porta.

– Harry! – disse Draco. – eu recebi o seu presente.

Harry fez uma cara de desentendimento. (OMG É UMA BOMBA)

– Eu não mandei nenhum...(Achei o mistério da fic. Está nas reticências)( /fm7Kbj)

Um barulho ensurdecedor(Ainda não me contentei com o fato de que, pessoas EXPLODEM e o problema é o barulho) foi seguido de uma explosão que tomou todo o prédio. Seria um milagre se sobrasse alguma coisa dali... (sabia que era bomba)

Do outro lado da rua havia um porsche preto. E encostado a ele estavam duas mulheres.

– E então? O que nós vamos fazer agora Bells (RING MY BELLS, risos)? – perguntou a loira, ingenuamente.

A outra a encarou e sorriu.

– Vamos pra Paris... E não me chame de Bells, minha doce Cherry L... Sou Black Block, vadia.(Porra, é por isso que eu amo a Bella)(Cara, Luna e Bella roubaram o Draco e explodiram a porra toda. ADORO)

As duas entraram no carro, Cherry L e Black Block. Colocaram os óculos escuros e seguiram rumo ao aeroporto.

**CAPITULO SEIS**

– Vocês estão bem? ("Não, estamos surdos") – perguntou Draco aos outros que estavam na sala secreta antibombas. (Porra, que bom que eles sobreviveram, pq PORRA se eles morressem eu ia ficar muito puta e outra. a sala é antiterrorismo ou antibomba rob e nao blindada, ninguem atirou neles!)

– Sim. – responderam todos.

Estavam dentro de uma enorme sala negra.

– Como você sabia que aquilo era uma bomba?(Porque ele é loiro) – perguntou Hermione.

Draco sorriu.

– Não poderia confiar em minha tia. Há semanas venho a investigando, descobri sobre os seus interesses em toda a grana levantada pela nossa organização. Eu previa o que iria acontecer, a reunião foi apenas uma armação.

"Bellatrix pensava que eu não seguia os seus passos, eu havia colocado escutas em seu apartamento e ouvi a conversa que ela havia tido com Luna, assim consegui descobrir o seu plano." (Bellatrix e Luna, um novo ship. Curti)(LUNA, SUA VADIA, TRAIR AS AMICAS PELA BELLATRIX?)

– A bomba não precisava ser de verdade. – disse Ginny.

– Não seja dramática, Honey (HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA NÃO POSSO CONTROLAR). Tivemos tempo suficiente para nos abrigarmos aqui, não?

– E o que vai acontecer com aquelas duas vadias? (Luna vadia. Não me contento)Onde está o dinheiro?

**oOo**

As duas estavam no conversível preto, Bellatrix acelerava o carro enlouquecida com o batidão. (BATIDÃO SERTANEJO, OI?) (O batidão ta tocando e as minas vao descendo ate o chao, ate o chao, o batidao ta tocando e as minas vao descendo ate o chao, ao som do pancadao -q) Luna colocou seus braços em volta da parceira e a beijou .

– Vamos abrir a mala Bells, vamos conferir. O que vamos fazer com todo esse dinheiro?(Luna mais OOC que isso, não existe) (COMPRAS! afinal voces estao indo a Paris, que melhor lugar para fazer compras?)

– Quando chegarmos à Paris (Por que o destino das vadias é sempre Paris?), vamos descobrir. Você poderia pegar minha bolsa no banco de trás? – pediu Bella.

A loira atendeu. Voltou-se pro banco de trás do carro. Bellatrix sorriu, acelerou o Mercedes mais um pouco e pisou no freio, fazendo com que o carro parasse bruscamente e Luna fosse arremessada para fora do automóvel. A garota foi arremessada a poucos metros do carro. ( /frdqka) Bellatrix sorriu e disse baixo:

– Você deveria usar o cinto, vadia. (CARACAS! BELLATRIX WINS)(BELLA, AUTOGRAFA A MINHA BUNDA?)

Bellatrix saiu do carro e seguiu até Luna que estava caída no chão, a garota havia atravessado a janela do carro e estava com diversos ferimentos. Bellatrix se aproximou da loira e se agachou diante de Luna.

– Sinto muito Cherry L, mas você não está nos meus planos.

A voz de Bellatrix saiu doce e infantil.

– Eu não vou me arriscar, não confio em você, vadia.

Bellatrix tirou os óculos Chanel e admirou Luna pela última vez. A loira tentava dizer algo, mas não conseguia. Esforçou-se mais um pouco, mas as palavras saíram engasgadas: _Black Block. _(PORRA, ROBIN, POR QUE NÃO ZONZUÓBULOS?)

Bellatrix se pôs de pé, foi até o carro e mexeu no porta-luvas. Voltou com um revólver em mãos. Luna demonstrou desespero, era visível o pânico em seus olhos.

– Adeus loirinha. – disse Bellatrix, então puxou o gatilho.

Uma morte rápida para um garota doce.(Porra, a garota é uma vadia e é doce) Bellatrix voltou para o carro, guardou a arma de volta no porta-luvas. Admirou o corpo de Luna caído na pista. Voltou-se para a enorme maleta preta que estava no banco de trás e a puxou com um pouco de esforço para o banco do passageiro.

Digitou o código de segurança da mala, a abriu e contemplou a grande quantidade de dinheiro.

- Mudança de planos. – disse baixo.

Um barulho agudo pôde ser ouvido, Bellatrix voltou a fechar a mala. No lugar onde apareciam os números de acesso, aparecera um cronometro.

- Mas o quê...

Cinco, quatro, três, dois... Uma explosão destruiu o automóvel. Enfim a vadia mor pagava pela traição. (CARALHO, ROBIN, TU TEM FASCINAÇÃO POR BOMBAS. NÃO É POSSÍVEL)(Eu faço uma bomba com um chiclete mascado, uma banana, uma bateria de lítio e um isqueiro /lixa)

Ninguém nunca enganava Black Block. (PORRA, ROBIN, ISSO AQUI É TORRE DE BABEL? CADÊ A CLÁUDIA RAIA?)(A Capa da fic deveria ter a Claudia Raia como Black Block. Quem topa fazer no Paint?)

(Me dói só de lembrar que ainda tem mais capítulos)

(Não acredito que parou ASSIM rob! Cade o resto? Vadia mor, euri, é mesmo merecia morrer! Quero o resto e continuar rindo xD)

**CAPÍTULO SETE**

Se havia uma pessoa por quem Draco Malfoy era apaixonado, essa pessoa era Harry Potter. (Honey: COISA LINDA. Descascando Pinhão)(Karen: Hey, Honey. Descasca meu pinhão)(Panda: Adoro um pinhão descascado *-*) Os dois não eram tão próximos. Harry era detetive e investigava sem saber todas as façanhas e esquemas de corrupção que pertenciam a Malfoy(Karen: Tradução o Harry era leso e não percebia que o Draqueenho era o Don -Corleone- Malfoy). Mas o loiro era esperto, pra que ir contra o seu inimigo, se você pode ser amigo dele (Panda: Amigo com beneficios, no minimo). Era assim que Draco pensava, e assim ele fez.

Draco tinha influencia em todos os meios, e sua ajuda era uma carta na manga para Harry. Como em seu primeiro caso, quando Harry investigava eventos de estelionato e fraudes que envolviam o pai de Draco, o loiro ajudou Harry a reunir provas que colocassem Lucius Malfoy na cadeia. (Honey: Draco perde o pai mas não perde o bofe)(Karen: Esperto, Draco. Bora botar o papis na cadeia, ele nem aceitava que você curtia mesmo era um pinhão bem descascado) (Panda: Quem precisa de familia quando se tem um bofe descascando o seu pinhao?)(Marrie: Nossa, quanto amor pela família)

Seguiram-se então três longos anos de amizade. Mas para Draco, o último ano fora o que mais lhe incomodou.(Marrie: Por que? A amizade não era mais colorida?) Ele notou que o seu sentimento por Potter não era só o de amizade.(Panda: Eu ja sabia \o) Ele tentou investir, mas demorou, agiu tarde demais. Harry se envolveu com Cedric Diggory.(Karen: E assim surgiu a célebre frase "Perdeu, Playboy")(Marrie ri litros da Karen)

Mas Cedric fora descartado (Honey: é, tipo, pff, ele perdeu a cabeça e... Q), e agora Draco poderia ter Harry apenas pra si.

- E então, algum progresso com as investigações? – Perguntou Draco. Ele e Harry estavam em seu apartamento. Harry tomava um copo de whisky enquanto Draco terminava a pintura de um dos seus quadros. (JACK E ROSE, NÉ? TÔ SABENDO)(Karen: Obrigada pela imagem mental do Harry com o Coração dos Mares/Oceanos/Esgotos no pescoço posando num divã.)(Panda: completamente nu, nao esqueça Karen)(Marrie: Tô contando a quantidade de filmes que inspiraram essa fic... Ei, pera, não era LESBIAN killers? virou GAYS killers?)

- Nenhum. Ninguém ouviu nada, não deixaram vestígios. Nada que ajudasse. Quem o matou tomou os devidos cuidados.

Harry bebeu mais um gole da sua bebida e se sentou em um dos sofás. Draco deu mais uns retoques em seu quadro de cavaleiro victoriano (Panda: que por mero acaso do destino tinha olhos verdes, cabelo preto e uma cicatriz na testa, me lembra a alguem...)(Marrie: Victoriano? Veio de Victória?) e se voltou para Harry.

- Ouça, você está dando o seu melhor. Logo você vai encontrar alguma pista.

- Eu penso que quem cometeu o atentado contra Ron, também está por trás da morte de Cedric.(Karen: Sério? Só agora você percebeu? /lixa) (Panda: Nem acho hein, os motivos eram diferentes, a fada se meteu com o bofe errado)

- Como você pode ter certeza?

- Não sei, é apenas uma hipótese.

Harry deixou o copo sobre a mesinha e se aproximou de Draco. (Panda: ui, é agora!)

- Você tem sido um ótimo apoio, sabia?(Karen: Harry, foge que ele quer te comer O:)

Draco sorriu.

- Você não merece passar por tudo isso. É injusto com você.

O loiro ficou em pé e abraçou Harry de maneira amigável.(Aili: AMIGAVEL, SEI!) (Honey: é, aquilo duro no bolso era o celular, sabe)(Karen: Eu acho que é uma pistola. Carregada.)(Panda: Acho que eram tchacos)(Marrie: OLHA A MÃO BOBA!) Quando terminaram o abraço, os dois se olharam por alguns segundos (Panda: de uma forma bem profunda, lendo a alma um do outro). Draco em um gesto inconsciente(Aili: cof cof)(Marrie: cof cof²) se aproximou de Harry, encostou seus lábios nos do moreno(Karen: Técnicas de sedução com Malfoy. Isso está melhor que Aprendendo sexo com Draco Malfoy)(Marrie: Nem me lembre dessa fic, Karen, nem me lembre).

- O que você está fazendo, Draco? (Honey: EU SOU SEU PRIMEIRO POMO, EU ABRO NO FECHO RIASRIAHSIAHSIHIAHSAIHAIHSAIHSAIHSIA)(Karen: "Tentando abrir sua calça, Harry")

- Tentando dar um pouco de carinho pra você. – respondeu Draco. (Panda: frase correta: Tentando dar para você)

Harry beijou Draco(Karen: Seu fácil! Agora vamos correr pra ver esse pinhão sendo descascado *_*). O apertou forte, sentiu o cheiro de Draco enquanto beijava o pescoço do loiro.

- Eu preciso confessar... – disse Draco baixo, enquanto Harry despia o avental sujo de tinta do loiro e mordia seu pescoço. – Eu sempre esperei por isso. Draco foi jogado sobre a mesa enquanto Harry despia sua roupa. (Panda: UI QUE DELICIA NA MESAAA, faz do Draco a sua refeição menine!)(Marrie: Não consigo ler uma fic aonde o Harry é ativo. Não dá... NÃO DÁ)

_Let's have some fun this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's have some fun this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_(Honey: LET'S PLAY A LOVEGAME, PLAY A LOVEGAME, DO YOU WANT LOVE OR YOU WANT FAME? __DANS THE LOVEGAME. Tá, parei)_

Draco despiu sua camisa e desabotoou sua calça. Inclinou-se até Harry para beijar o corpo do moreno. Mordeu e lambeu cada parte da barriga sarada de Harry(Karen: Harry andava frequentando uma academia depois que ficou viúva)(Marrie: Só pode, Karen, porque desde quando o Harry é gostoso?), enquanto Harry gemia e se excitava.

- Oh céus, eu preciso muito chupar você. – disse Draco. (Honey: OH CÉUS? OH CÉUS?!)(Karen morreu de rir aqui e quer deixar isso registrado e ae?) (Panda: [2] na Karen)(Marrie: [3] na Karen)

Despiu a calça de Harry e abaixou sua cueca samba-canção preta(Karen: BROXEI. SAMBA-CANÇÃO E HARRY POTTER ME ASSUSTAM)(Marrie fecha os olhos com medo desa cena). Começou a fazer um delicioso sexo oral no moreno. (Panda: me pergunto como o narrador acha que é delicioso por opiniao pessoal em vez de falar que o personagem acha isso hehehe SAFADINHO VOCE HEIN ROB)

- Nossa, você faz isso tão bem. – disse Harry, enquanto observava Draco mamar o seu mega pau.(Aili: MAMAR O SEU MEGA PAU? WTH! PORRA ROBIN!)(Honey: TIREM AS CRIANÇAS DA SALA, AGORA)(Karen: Megazord, Megaman, MEGASSENA e agora o novo superherói do mundo: O MEGAPAU /o/) (Panda: Correção eu morri aqui. E acho que ele é vilão que nem o Megamente)

- Você não sabe de nada, Harry.(Karen: Nem ele sabia que o Harry tinha um superherói dentro das calças. - Também, né, pra pegar a Cho e a Ginevra)

Draco apertou o pênis pulsante de Harry. Sempre desejou sentir a vara (Honey: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA VARA)(Karen: Acho digno ressaltar que o Draco ligou no canal de pesca) (Panda: Acho importante falar que o rob anda lendo porno de velho aka aqueles livros que vendem na banca do jornal) do moreno dentro de si. Ele lambia o pênis de Harry de uma maneira delicada, enquanto olhava de um jeito maroto para o moreno.

- Isso... Sem as mãos. (Aili: eu lembrei daqueles truques que criança faz com a bicicleta e fala 'agora sem as mãos')(Karen: E o comentário da aili me traumatizou pra sempre D:) (Panda: Draco é profissional do Sexo)

_I can see you staring there from across the block_

_With a smile on your mouth and your hand on your, Huh!_

Draco parou de chupar Harry. Despiu sua calça e sua cueca vermelha. (Panda: Cueca vermelha é broxante) Voltou a se ajoelhar sobre a mesa. Terminou o sexo oral, lambendo as bolas de Harry. Sentou-se e puxou Harry pra si.

- Eu quero que você me coma, Potter. Antes que eu mude de idéia e decida foder você.(Karen: COMER VOCÊ! COMEEEER VOCÊ!) (Panda: VOCÊ VOCÊ VOCÊ VOCÊ VOCÊ VOCÊ VOCÊ VOCÊ VOCÊ VOCÊ VOCÊ VOCÊ VOCÊ VOCÊ VOCÊ VOCÊ VOCÊ VOCÊ VOCÊ VOCÊ...)

Harry obedeceu. Deitou seu corpo sobre o de Draco e o beijou, enquanto afagava o pênis de Malfoy.

- Você quer, não? Ser minha vadiazinha? (Honey: Eu tive a impressão de que o Harry não queria o Draco... mas esse Harry é uma vadia mesmo, hein!) (Panda: lógico que ele quer! Já esta claro isso desde que o rob PENSOU no plot da fic)

- Oh Potter, não fale, faça.

_I'm on a mission_

_And it involves some heavy touching, yeah_

_You've indicated your interest_

_I'm educated in sex, yes_

Harry penetrou em Draco devagar. Enfiou seu enorme pênis (Honey: GENTE, TO CURIOSA, QUANTO MEDE?)(Karen: Mais do que o Sirius em Blessed. Certeza.) (Panda: Harry nunca teve problemas com o amiguinho pelo visto) enquanto Draco soltava gemidos baixos. O loiro abriu as pernas e as colocou sobre os ombros de Harry. (Panda: Eles vão praticar o kamasutra)

- Pode começar. – disse Draco. (Aili: legal que o Draco manda até nessa hora)(Karen:QUEM É UKE E QUEM É SEME AQUI?) (Panda: Eles não estão se protegendo! D: Depois o loiro engravida e não entende o motivo)

Harry começou a fazer os movimentos. Movimentos lentos que após alguns minutos se tornaram rápidos. (Panda: *tap tap tap* preço!)

- Isso. Assim. – disse Draco, ofegante. – Me foda, Pottter. (Honey: tava bom, hein? Até gaguejou)(Karen: Gentchi, o Harry ainda não tinha fodido?) Precioso, Potter. (Honey: MY PRECIOUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSS)

Harry se empenhou. Enrabava Draco com vontade.(Aili: enrabava, enrabava, ENRABAVA! WTH ESSA PALAVRA)(Karen:Eta predrero dos bão! /Tijolinho feelings) Beijava o loiro que gemia baixo e fazia caras de satisfação. Mudaram as posições, Draco sentou sobre Harry e começou a cavalgar sobre o moreno(Karen: OOOOOH SILVER!) (Panda: UPA cavalinho! huaahuah).

- Isso. Devagar... Potter... Você me faz perder a cabeça. (Honey: E A DO CEDRIC TAMBÉM RIAHAISAIHSIASHIAHSIAHSIAHSIAH)(Karen: PORRA, HONEY G!) – comentou Draco, após longos minutos de transa na posição de vaqueiro. ( O que é posição de vaqueiro?)(Karen: Cadê o Urubu Balhado, Rob?)

Harry interrompeu a transa. (Honey: ÊÊÊ, DRACO, DEU MOLE, HEIN)(Karen: Broxou? Ejaculação Precoce? Ai meu deus, ele está com saudade do Cedric O:)

- O que foi? – perguntou Draco sem entender. – Por que você parou?

- Nada. Desculpe. – respondeu Harry, meio sem jeito.

- Foi pelo o que eu disse? Você sabe..._ Perder a cabeça?_(Karen: "Não, Draquenho, estava pensando em como o Ronikins tinha pernas tonificadas em comparação com as suas flácidas /lixa")

Harry assentiu, mas deixou passar. Beijou Draco e voltou a transar com o loiro.(Karen: A insensibilidade do Harry me choca) (Panda: Pense por um lado, ele considera que é melhor transar contigo do que lembrar do outro)

- Me desculpe. – disse Malfoy. (Honey: BICHA MÁÁÁÁ)

Não, não sentia arrependimento. Precisava confessar que estava feliz já que agora quem perdia a cabeça era ele. Conseguira Potter pra si.

**-x-**

_- Okay, essa história de que Ron queria casar virgem não me convence. – disse Pansy. _(Honey: nem a ninguém dessa ripagem, nem desse mundo)(Karen: Nem a minha avó cairia nessa, Hermione. Conta a verdade pras amigas que ele não comparecia porque não conseguia... Ou ele tinha Kaká feelings?) (Panda: o cara ta morto! fala logo que ele era broxa)

_- Mas é a verdade. Ele queria casar virgem. – explicou Hermione._(Karen: E assim descobrimos que Ronikins queria ser Kaká... Alguém conhece algum outro jogador de futebol que casou virgem?) (Panda: Alguem conhece um jogador de futebol virgem? *cri cri cri cri*)

_Elas estavam na imensa cobertura de Ginny. Tiraram um tempo de folga do serviço. Sempre que isso acontecia, Ginny convidava as outras meninas para festas privadas em seu apartamento. Disponibilizava um mini SPA, jogos e outros tipos de entretenimento. _(Honey: EU SOL RYYYYCA)(Karen: Orgia feminina com o carpete roxo! \o/) (Panda: Elas tinham bons drinks)

- Eu dificilmente acredito. Ron broxa? Eu só vejo essa explicação. (Honey: ou ele era dos Jonas Brother, ou era da Disney, neam)– comentou Ginny.(Karen: Legal é a **irmã **dele falar disso.) (Panda: Antes a irma do que um estranho)

A ruiva estava deitada em sua imensa cama, enquanto era massageada por lindas garotas francesas. (Honey: MAS MAS MAS MAS COMASSIM?)(Karen: PERA TU AINDA GANHA LINDAS GAROTAS FRANCESAS SENDO UMA LK?) (Panda: Melhor coisa que fiz na vida foi virar LK huaahuah)

- Um pouco para a esquerda (Karen: Disney!)Channel (Honey: tchau, Robin). – disse a ruiva.

- Será que vocês não entendem. Ron, era um cavalheiro. Quando nós ficamos juntos ele deixou de ser o garoto idiota que era no ginásio.(Karen: Ou seja, a Herms era broxante.) (Panda: ou ele era beesha e nao se aceitava)

Pansy jogava poker com Hermione e Cho. (Honey: pra quê o espaço, Robin?) Enquanto Lavoska levantava pesos. (Honey: EU TENHO SÉRIO MEDO DESSA VODKA)(Karen: LAVOTANOVA! LAVOTANOVA! Mulher Madura é o bicho, lavô, enxugô, tá nova!- Desculpem, foi a melhor piada que eu consegui)

- Okay, vamos para de falar em Ron. Isso desanima nossa querida Sweet M. – disse Ginny. (Panda: E voce a quer bem animadinha ne safada)

Ginny se levantou e foi até o aparelho de som, apertou o play, sua música favorita tocou.

- Channel, Marrie(Karen: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA OOOOI MARRIE!). Vocês podem me acompanhar em um banho? – perguntou Ginny.

As duas garotas loiras concordaram e seguiram Ginny. As outras se olharam e soltaram risinhos baixos. Enquanto ouviam "3" da princesa do pop. (Honey: ONE, TWO, THREE, PETER PAUL AND MARY...) (Panda: BRITTA!)

- Você não sacou, não foi? – perguntou Pansy para Hermione. – Ela queria que você fosse com ela.

Hermione não entendeu ou fingiu não entender.

- Não, vocês estão loucas.

- Ora, qual o problema. Você não notou o modo como ela encarou você. Ande, Sweet M. Vá até ela.(Karen: Vai pegar a Ginny de jeito, Herms!)

**-x-**

Honey G despiu sua roupa antes de entrar na banheira com Channel e Marrie(Karen: Marrie num 3some... Gentchi! Tal mãe, tal filha!). A ruiva se despiu lentamente, enquanto observava as duas garotas que a fitavam com um olhar malicioso.

- Vocês querem um pouco de mim? (Honey: You wanna a piece, a piece of me-e-e-e-e-e-e)(Karen: Depois de ler Bad Harry, Bad James eu sempre associo essa música ao Harry.)

As duas assentiram. Honey G, terminou de se despir. Nua, entrou na banheira junto com Channel e Marrie.

- Você é tão sexy, Ginny. – disse Marrie, baixo.(Karen: Denúncia! Eu estou lendo um incesto aqui nesse momento! /ham) (Panda: Prostituição infantil!)

A jovem foi beijada e acariciada. Honey G detinha domínio sobre as pequenas ninfas (Panda: aka ninfetas). Ela gemeu quando Channel beijou seus seios e Marrie a surpreendeu com um beijo francês que causaria inveja em qualquer um que visse.

Hermione se aproximou da porta do banheiro, entrou de maneira sorrateira e observou a cena por trás das cortinas de renda suíça. (Honey: EMANUELLE FEELINGS)

Ela via Ginny sendo possuída(Karen: O PODER DE CRISTO EXPULSA VOCÊ! O PODER DE CRISTO EXPULSA VOCÊ!) pelas duas jovens, via Ginny ser acariciada.

- Você pode sair daí de trás, Hermione. Você pode vir se juntar a nós. – disse Ginny.

Hermione se assustou, fora descoberta. Ginny a encarou e esticou seu braço.

- Venha. Eu sei que você também quer. (Honey: E QUEM NÃO QUER?)

Ela se deixou levar pelas palavras dela. Teve sua lingerie tirada e seu corpo beijado. Foi usada, abusada(Karen: Outro noncon com a Hermione? Pobre garota!), possuída. Gemia a cada toque de Ginny. A ruiva era tão quente, tão doce e sexy. Transaram, enquanto eram observadas por Channel e Marrie que se tocavam, extasiadas com toda a cena.

Hermione e Ginny estavam deitadas na cama da ruiva, enrolada nos lençóis de algodão egípicios (Honey: fina)(Karen: Classudas. Mulheres de classe. /lixa) (Panda: de 500 fios). Ginny acariciava os cabelos de Hermione, que dormia nua, iluminada pelas luzes das velas. O celular de Ginny tocou.

- Alô. – disse Ginny.

- Aproveitando a noite, Honey G?

Ginny não identificou a voz.(Karen: Ai meu Deus. Black Block Back! - repitam isso 5 vezes!)

- Espero que você aproveite ao lado da sua namorada.

Ginny se arrepiou, reconheceu a voz.

- Não pode ser... Você... Você...

- Tinha morrido? – perguntou a voz misteriosa, e um riso baixo se seguiu.

A ligação foi encerrada. Ginny ficou uns segundos paralisada. Ela sabia de quem era aquela voz, mas não queria acreditar. (Honey: É O TOTÓ!)(Karen: Acho que é o Jamanta. Muito mais digno /lixa) (Panda: Eu queria que fosse a Luna, ja que daqui a pouco o Rob vai me por no meio dessa bagunça xD)

- Tão letal e poderosa como a espada de um Samurai. A noite de Paris... – disse Ginny baixo. - Meiry Cibele Bolda de Gass Parri... Lohana Savic estava viva.(Karen: Devíamos conhecer essa criatura?)

(Tai: só pra dizer q acho uma puta falta de sacanagem ter uma nc slash super descritiva numa fic que se chama LESBIAN killers e ter essa merdinha de NC femme sem graça nenhuma, Rob vc tá precisando de umas aulinhas legirls ;), se precisar de ajuda GRITA e nao faça essa vergonha de eufemismo a nc humpf. e eu quero ver a Pansy dando pq ela é séquisse ^^)

(Panda: Ja que voce matou minha Luna, eu aceito a Pansy xD, mas a versao sexy dela e nao a guria feia)

**CAPÍTULO OITO**

Ginny deixou Hermione dormindo e saiu do quarto. Foi até o seu escritório, pegou o maço de cigarros e o isqueiro que estavam sobre a mesa do computador. Acendeu um cigarro de menta (Panda: cigarro de balada de viado)(Karen: E eu jurando que a Ginny fumava Derby Azul), foi até a porta da varanda e a abriu. O vento frio da noite soprou, fazendo com que o robe preto se abrisse, deixando a mostra o corpo nu de Ginny. (Panda: ela nem gosta, imagina xD)(Karen: Ginny adora ventilar as partes, Panda.)

- Sem sono? – perguntou Cho. A garota estava de espreita, esperava Ginny sair do quarto(Karen: Tradução: Tava esperando a Hermione cansar para pegar a Ginny de jeito).

- O que você quer?(Karen: "Sexo, as chaves do seu carro e o carpete roxo da luxúria")

- Eu vim pegar um copo d'água e vi você passando. Problemas?(Karen: "Vemk que eu te canso, sualinda)

- Não é da sua conta. – disse Ginny, e deu uma longa tragada no cigarro.

Cho se aproximou de Ginny, ficou ao lado da ruiva. Tentou disfarçar enquanto admirava o corpo nu de Honey G. (Panda: tentou nada! scaneeou a ruiva toda!)(Karen: Cho, a vida anda trash pra ti, hein?)

- Perdeu alguma coisa? (Karen: "Perdi. A minha virgindade com você, sua insensível! O:"

Cho corou.(Karen: Li chorou. E gostei.)

- Então? Ela transa bem? (Karen: "Ah, sabe como é, né, Cho, ela era uma virgem que foi estuprada e morava com o -Kaká- meu irmão broxa)

Ginny riu da pergunta. Voltou a tragar seu cigarro, percebeu uma certa irritação em Cho. Continuou com um sorrisinho, a garota partiu pra cima de Ginny, a empurrando contra a mesa. (Panda: Rob e sua tara por mesas)(Karen: Gentchi. Angry!sex adooro)

- O que você quer, Chang? Não cansou de receber o meu desprezo?(Karen: Pobre, Cho. Desprezada por Cedrico, Harry, **Ginny**. Vai atrás da Lavoska, querida. Quem sabe.)

- Ela transa bem? – insistiu Cho.

- Isso vai fazer alguma diferença?

Ginny apertou o cigarro contra o braço de Cho, a garota gritou, mas teve o grito

interrompido pelo beijo de Ginny.(Karen: Meu instinto de angry!sex apitou e com razão.)

A ruiva prendeu suas pernas em volta da ruiva (japa) (Panda: a cho pintou o cabelo? O.o)(Karen: A Ginny é japonesa? Ah, saquei ela está fazendo sexo com um clone nipônico dela mesma.), a beijou enquanto o cigarro

queimava o braço de Cho. A morena enfiou sua mão entre as pernas de Ginny.

- Eu ainda gosto de você, Honey G. – disse Cho baixo.(Karen: Isso é um angry!sex, Cho. Chama ela de vadia, puta, fala que ela tem fogo na bacurinha, qualquer coisa pra irritá-la e não achar que você quer sexo com amor)

Ginny riu, jogou o resto do cigarro fora e empurrou Cho com violência contra a poltrona, fazendo com que a jovem se machucasse.(Karen: Viu? A Ginny gosta de ser maltratada)

- Mas eu não gosto de você. Entenda isso, o que você tinha para me oferecer eu já usei.

Ginny encarou Cho e sorriu.

- Agora preciso voltar para junto de Hermione.

**-x-**

Hermione acordou cedo, tomou um banho e deixou a casa de Ginny ainda na madrugada. Estava satisfeita com a noite que tivera. Mas independente da noite de sexo, Hermione não conseguia para de pensar em seus planos de vingança.

Ela estava em um Volvo preto(Karen: Se fosse prata, eu ia chorar e procurar Eddie para apresentar para Ginny, porque acho que só falta ele pra Ginny comer), seguia para a costa. Iria atrás de Sir Thomas, esse poderia lhe dar informações valiosas sobre Cormac McLaggen(Karen: Eu adoraria parar de ler McLaggen como McLamen), um jovem seminarista que morava na costa, pra ser mais especifico, McLaggen vivia no Seminário de Saint Marry. Hermione sabia que o rapaz era protegido de Sir Thomas. Mas fontes seguras de Hermione afirmaram que o seminário de Saint Marry não era o que aparentava ser.(Karen: Saquei tudo. É um cartel de drogas e jogatinas e prostituição. É a sede do Buteco da Muriel!).tem porém) (a nao ser que ele colocasse "nao enxergava nada alem de..." xD conversas na betagem hauahua)_. Fitou o ambiente, onde havia várias pessoas espalhadas pela sala aos amassos. Ela presenciou algumas cenas de sadomasoquismo_ (Por que não estou surpresa?)_ e outras de overdose. _(Sabia que era swing) _No fundo da sala, havia várias poltronas coloridas. Caminhou pelo corredor, fora abordada por alguns rapazes, dos quais jogou beijos e disse indecências, sempre sorridente, parou quando viu que estava perto de seu alvo. Sir Thomas, ou seria Padre Riddle? _

_**CONTINUA...**_


End file.
